Besos en un Tren
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Bella besa a un desconocido en un tren a su nueva vida para escapar de un acosador. ¿Qué pasara cuando descubra que ese extraño es su nuevo jefe? Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer.

Esta es la adaptación a mi modo de un libro llamado ''Besos en un Tren'' de Shirley Kemp a mi modo, espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 1**

Oh, ¡no! James Bronte.

Bella Swan miró con sorpresa, ira y un poco de miedo hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba el hijo de su ex jefe, James, un acosador de mala muerte, que justamente la había acosado y asediado por alrededor de 6 meses, logrando que al final renunciara al magnífico trabajo que realizaba en la compañía del padre de James, el Señor Marco Bronte era muy diferente a su hijo y la trataba con cariño, y eso había hecho que Bella demorara tanto su renuncia, pero al final, James la saco totalmente de quicio y termino renunciando y cambiándose de ciudad. Al fin, iba había su nuevo hogar y, tenia para su mala suerte que encontrarse con él en el tren.

Quizás no la hubiera visto, pensó Bella, así que rápidamente se escurrió al primer compartimiento que vio, mientras notaba como James se acercaba a ella, probablemente y la había visto y la molestaría.

Entro al lujoso compartimiento y miro por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta como James la buscaba, y se decidió a hacer lo que fuera por evitarlo.

Casi sin pensarlo, se metió bajo la mesa donde un hombre sentado dormía y se movió hacia el asiento junto a la ventanilla.

El rostro del extraño estaba vuelto hacia ella, con expresión de total relajación, completamente ajeno al drama que ocurría entorno suyo. El era extremadamente atractivo, notó con cierto interés. Tenía un rostro esbelto y fuerte, mentón firme y labios bien formados. Además, tenía un cuerpazo, ni tan delgado ni en extremo musculoso, simplemente perfecto, e iba elegantemente vestido y llevaba totalmente alborotado el espeso cabello color bronce, que lo hacía verse extremadamente sexy.

Mientras lo observaba embelesada sintió las fuertes pisadas de James, causándole un estremecimiento de temor.

El extraño se movió, y ella actuó por segunda vez de una manera poco característica en ella; impulsivamente. Se inclino hacia adelante y lo besó, tan ligeramente que sus labios apenas se tocaron. Inclino la cabeza y dejo que la espesa cortina de su pelo color castaño oscuro, cayera hacia adelante y le sirviera de escudo para ocultar su rostro.

- ¿Oiga, ha…? Oh, lo siento…no me di cuenta de…yo…

Bella oyó a James balbucear y su tos de bochorno cuando proseguía y sonrió, aliviada, mientras su labios seguían moviéndose con suavidad contra los del extraño. Cerró los ojos para evitar ver el rostro de James por si se asomaba ante ella y los abrió con cautela cuando sus pisadas dejaron de oírse.

Cautelosa, abrió los ojos y soltó un jadeo. Durante unos segundos de asombro, sus sentidos nadaron en las profundidades de unos ojos color verde esmeralda del más intenso que jamás hubiera visto. Volvió a la realidad al captar la helada expresión de la severa mirada.

- ¿Puedo preguntar que estás haciendo?- el agradable y sensual timbre de su voz aterciopelada era tremendamente inflexible.

-Nada tan terrible, si yo fuera un hombre-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y le devolvió la mirada y encontró desdén-. Los hombres roban besos continuamente, ¿no?

-Algunos quizá-concedió con frialdad-, pero sucede que yo no soy uno de ellos.

-¿No?-estudio su atractivo rostro, la arrogante altivez de la cabeza. Un hombre poderoso, sin duda, acostumbrado a la deferencia y a ser él quien iniciara los avances. Con una risilla sombría la joven dijo-: supongo que no necesita rebajarse a eso.

-¡exactamente!-sonrió él, sombrío-. Usted, por otro lado es obvio que lo hace.

Bella sintió que el color subía a su rostro. Su odio por James de forma inevitablemente se extendía hacia los hombres en general. Incluyendo al extraño.

-Existía una razón para que hiciera eso-declaró tensa-. Estaba desesperada y sólo hice lo necesario dado las circunstancias.

-¿Desesperada por un beso?-subió las cejas, interrogante-. Encuentro eso difícil de creer.

El observo los grandes ojos aterciopelados de color chocolate que estaban fijos con renovado antagonismo en su severo rostro.

Continúo en torno cortante:

-Aunque si va por ahí lanzándose a cualquier hombre disponible, ya supongo como podría usted animar a uno o dos.

Su mirada la recorrió casi de forma insultante.

- No lo hago. Quiero decir que no me arrojo a los hombres- cortó Bella tajante-. Esta es la primera vez que lo he hecho…era una emergencia-añadió de forma sarcástica-, y si le sirve de consuelo, no lo disfruté.

- eso me compensa un poco- las serias facciones no se relajaron ni un poco-¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

-Es una larga historia-comentó-, y no quisiera aburrirlo con ella.

-Puedo encontrarla interesante.

Pero eran los ojos de Bella los que eran interesantes…para una cabeza rubia que se dirigía bamboleante en su dirección. Persistente como siempre, James no se había dado por vencido.

Bella sintió un renovado desmayo cuando se dio cuenta de que James se dirigía a ella, otra vez.

- Se que no va a hacerle gracia-expreso tensa- pero en realidad necesito besarlo de nuevo.

Sin darle una oportunidad de responder, puso su boca sobre la de él y se prendió de él con fuerza hasta que el peligro había pasado.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, la mirada verde no era fría, si no que furiosa.

- No es de extrañar que no lo disfrutara. Tiene usted una pésima técnica. Si va a hacer este tipo de cosas, entonces aprenda a hacerlo bien.

- su pongo que la suya es mejor- le espetó Bella sarcástica.

- Dejaré que usted juzgue eso.

Sin advertencia, é la apresó contra sí y su boca descendió con fuerza sobre la suya.

Tomada por sorpresa, Bella no tuvo ni tiempo de oponer resistencia. El primer contacto de sus labios le produjo un estremecimiento de temor que la hizo luchar como un animal en una trampa. La desesperación inflamo su interior y le dio la fuerza sobrehumana para desprenderse de él.

Ella respiraba con enorme dificultad, mientras él la miraba consternado.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Es un ataque de asma o algo así?-indago el extraño, agarrándola por los brazos.

- No, solo el tipo de ataque que podría haber esperado de alguien como usted- él distendió su boca hasta formar una línea dura y delgada.

-¿Y que se supone eso?

- Lo que siempre significa, que los hombres no pierden una oportunidad- dijo con amargura

- Hace un momento usted me atacó a mí- le dijo el extraño con rabia.

- sí pero era necesario.

-¡Señorita impulsiva! Que impertinente es usted- sin advertencia la mano del extraño subió para sujetarla por la nuca y sus largos y fuertes dedos se entrelazaron en el pelo. Despacio, llevó el rostro femenino hasta el suyo, sonriendo levemente ante el temor que reflejaba la mirada de ella cuando su boca revoloteaba sobre la suya.

-Relájese señorita impulsiva, esto no le dolerá nada.

Bella empezó a luchar, pero los brazos masculinos le abrazaron fuertemente pero de forma delicada y extrañamente lograron tranquilizarla. Un calor extraño que subía atreves del cuerpo tenso y la relajaba, aplacando su resistencia.

El extraño la levanto un poco para murmurar un leve ''eso está mejor''

Despacio sus labios empezaron a moverse contra la suavidad de los de ella con una habilidad que causo una explosión de sentimientos imposibles de controlar o describir, pero que la dejaron sin aliento y un poco aturdida. Cuando al fin él la libero, había indicios de diversión en sus fríos ojos verdes.

-¿Has captado la idea?-pregunto con un movimiento de sus espesas cejas castañas-¿O te gustaría un poco más de práctica? En mi opinión, la necesitas

-¿Usted piensa que es un regalo del cielo verdad?- dijo Bella con sorna y rabia. Mientras apretaba los dientes- bueno, gracias por la oferta, pero con esto ha sido más que suficiente.

Y con su orgullo, y sin dar una mirada atrás, se levanto y se fue, dejando al extraño con una leve sonrisa.

Adelanto Prox Cap :

- Así es – Alice frunció el entrecejo-¡Vamos! ¿Qué sucedió que de pronto te hiciera cambiar de opinón? ¿Fue un hombre?

- Algo así, pero no en el sentido en que tú lo dices- Bella se rió-, a menos que puedas considerar romántico el acoso sexual.

Gracias a la gente que leyó el fic  espero les guste y sigan las historia :D

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Bella sintió su renacer cuando vio el brillante pelo negro de Alice visible entre la muchedumbre.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – grito saludando con la mano- ¡aquí!

- Ya se, puedo verte-dijo entre risas Bella, tratando de callarla con una mano.- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¡mira! ¡Oh, ahí está Tanya Denalí!

- ¿La famosa actriz? – Bella dirigió una mirada curiosa hacia el andén-¿Dónde?

-¡Allí!- Alice chilló por la excitación-¡Mira! ¡Allí!

La mirada de Bella siguió la dirección del dedo de su amiga. Realmente era Tanya Denalí, confirmó con cierto interés. Debía haber venido a recibir a alguien a la llegada del tren. La actriz extendía los brazos para abrazar a un hombre alto de pelo broncíneo y de un atractivo y musculoso cuerpo.

- Y ese tipo debe ser el último novio- exclamo Alice, y añadió en éxtasis-: Es fabuloso

El tipo se retiro un poco y Bella vio su rostro. Jadeó por la sorpresa al comprender que el hombre que rodeaba con sus brazos a la hermosa actriz no era otro si no que el extraño que había besado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al recordar lo acontecido hace solo unos pocos instantes, pero sacudiendo la cabeza borró las ilusiones que se creaban en su mente.

El chico se giro y la quedó mirando con una sonrisa entre divertida y burlesca, pero tras unos segundos tomo la mano de la actriz y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la estación.

Eran las 6 de las mañana y Bella estaba realmente nerviosa, se vistió lo más recatada que pudo, con una falda sencilla, recta y negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa blanca con cuello alto y de manga larga, y sobre ella un bléiser negro que hacia juego con la falda y tenia sencillos bordados, dejando ver muy poca piel.

Se maquillo sencillamente y se hizo un moño apretado, que Alice amablemente lo denomino ''moño de vieja y totalmente pasado de moda''.

Salió muy anticipada, ya había escuchado que Edward Cullen era un ogro, que era un jefe increíblemente exigente, y ella deseaba obtener ese trabajo. Sabía que con solo tener en el curriculum un trabajo como ese, se le abrirían muchas puertas.

Llego al gran y moderno edificio y la recepcionista la guio hacia el último piso, donde se estaban realizando las entrevistas. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las chicas que estaban ahí parecían cualquier cosa menos secretarias, vestían minifaldas, sensuales blusas con escote enorme y unos tacones gigantes.

Espero, y cuando la llamaron entro a la lujosa y gran oficina, donde unos ojos verdes la miraban expectantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón perdón!! He estado ultra ocupada con las pruebas de la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, además como ya dije antes, esta historia está basada en un libro y lo había prestado y sin él no me inspiraba xD!**

**Gracias a toda la gente que me lee y deja review's :D!**

Cap. 3

-vaya, vaya ¿si no es la señorita impulsiva?-musito Edward Cullen con un lento movimiento de cabeza-. No creí que las coincidencias ocurrieran tan pronto.

-tampoco yo, y por cierto mi nombre es Swan, Bella Swan y no impulsiva- lo miro duramente- usted lo debe tener anotado por ahí- dijo mientras señalaba la libreta sobre el escritorio con un dedo.

La tenue sonrisa de él era fría, segura y su mirada recorría el rostro de la chica lenta y penetrantemente.

-¿sabe?-dijo despacio después de unos segundos-, el disfraz casi me engaño- por un instante Bella lucho contra un sentimiento de desesperanza al pensar en lo bruto ese Cullen.

- no es un disfraz-repuso acaloradamente- ¿cómo podría yo saber que Edward Cullen era usted?

-¿Quiere decir que no me reconoció en el tren?- indago con una mueca.

-¿En el tren? ¿Porqué rayos debía hacerlo?- ella estaba asombrada. Le encontraba un rostro familiar, pero mientras más lo estudiaba más le resultaba totalmente extraño.

-no soy una chica de ciudad, de hecho acabo de llegar del campo…si usted fuera famoso, yo no lo sabría.

-popular quizá, pero no famoso-parecía imperturbable por el desdén de ella-, aunque ciertamente muy bien conocido.

-pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a mis dominios, espero no herir sus sentimientos- replico Bella ante su arrogancia.

-sobreviviré

-sin embargo no creo que esto tenga nada que ver. Le ofrezco mis servicios como secretaria, no a mí misma.

-no, por supuesto que no-contesto burlón-usted se conserva para los hombres extraños que viajan en los trenes.

-ese fue el resultado de una emergencia, como ya le dije.

-aunque usted no me ha explicado la emergencia.

-y no voy a hacerlo-la chica era consciente de que la situación se le iba de las manos.

-¿Por qué no puedo encontrar una explicación plausible?- la media con la mirada, así que, sonrojada, Bella replico:

-porque no es asunto suyo.

-creo que su comportamiento lo hizo asunto mío-contesto tranquilamente.

-y yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Los ojos verdes mantuvieron con los ojos chocolate una silenciosa lucha, y ninguno de ellos decidía rendirse.

-no creo que tenga mucho sentido quedarme ¿verdad señor Cullen?-señalo con dignidad- es probable que usted tenga otras entrevistas, así que no le quitare más su tiempo.

Se levanto un poco temblorosa, pero no fueron los tacones lo que hizo que el suelo se moviera. El suspiro, se apoyo e la silla y coloco su firme mentón entre sus manos.

- de hecho, no tengo. Quiero decir que no hay más entrevistas, debe ser porque el puesto es temporal- la miro y con un gesto le indico que se sentara. Bella lo hizo con renuencia.

- supongo que mecanografía con precisión y tiene correcta ortografía

- por supuesto- respondió la chica.

- no tengo tiempo para hacer pruebas así que se tendrá que ser en trabajo real donde tendré que comprobarlo.

La joven lo miraba preocupada. ¿Decía él lo que ella creía que decía? A pesar de la sensación de todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, los ojos de Bella se iluminaron.

- y ya he dicho que es temporal hasta que regrese Jessica.

- entiendo-hasta un empelo temporal sería mejor que nada y le daría oportunidad de obtener experiencia laboral en la ciudad y ganar algún dinero para pagar su parte de los gastos.

-está bien, acepto

- bien, entonces vámonos

- no va a ni siquiera revisar mi curriculum vitae?-lo miro incrédula.

-no, tengo una reunión y la necesito ahora. Solo recoja la libreta y lleve algunos lápices.

Había ido muy nerviosa a esa reunión, y estar cerca de Edward Cullen en cierto punto le daba seguridad, pero sorprendentemente no le había resultado difícil. La Corporación Cullen estaba en proceso de adquirir otras empresas más pequeñas y esta era una reunión preliminar para afinar las opciones.

Trabajaron hasta la hora de comida, en la que sirvieron bocadillos y té o café que llevaron en unos carritos, pero Bella apenas probo nada.

Su lápiz volaba por la libreta y solo un ligero toque de la mano de Edward Cullen en su hombro y el sonido de su voz, que detuvo los procedimientos, la hicieron darse cuenta de su presencia.

- todavía falta uno o dos informes- comento a los reunidos con un poco de irritación- pero los detalles pueden enviarlo por correo tan pronto como sea posible.-

Las sillas rechinaron cuando la gente se levanto y un zumbido de charla se inicio.

- ah por cierto, quisiera avisar que la señorita Bella Swan será mi secretaria mientras Jessica regresa.- dijo Edward con voz autoritaria pero tranquila y bastante más relajada.

Un, murmullo recorrió la sala y algunas personas se adelantaron para felicitarla.

Una mano toco su espalda haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara, se dio vuelta rápidamente.

- hola soy Jacob Black- le tendió su mano- trabajo en finanzas


	4. Chapter 4

**PERDÓN!! Siento mucho la demora, pero no he tenido tiempo para nada, estoy saturada en exámenes u.u**

**Espero les agrade el capitulo, ya saben, si les gusto la historia agreguen alertas y dejen sus review!!**

**Recuerden que este fic es categoría M ; más adelante habrán lemmon's!**

_**Capitulo 4**_

En el capitulo anterior:

_Un, murmullo recorrió la sala y algunas personas se adelantaron para felicitarla._

_Una mano toco su espalda haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara, se dio vuelta rápidamente._

_- hola soy Jacob Black- le tendió su mano- trabajo en finanzas_

-Ah, hola- Bella tragó saliva y sonrió al estrechar la mano de él, temblando un poco, lo que el noto.

- ¿Su debut en la oficina ha sido estresante?- sonrió con su increíblemente blanca dentadura.

- un poco.

Se reprendió mentalmente por reaccionar de manera tan violenta cuando alguien la tocaba de manera sorpresiva. Además el rostro del chico era amable, no podía negar que era muy guapo, moreno, alto y fornido, con un pelo negro azabache corto y unos grandes y expresivos ojos color caramelo.

- lamento haberme sobresaltado, señor Black. Estaba distraída.

- no dejes que el jefe te oiga decir eso, las distracciones están prohibidas en la oficina- le comento sonriendo. Miró a través del salón donde Edward Cullen los observaba.

- y de hecho, al parecer, no se ve complacido, alomejor la necesita- pestañeo antes de alejarse- ¿y quien en su sano juicio no lo haría?

Bella se mordió l labio y cruzo la habitación en respuesta al movimiento de mano de su jefe.

Regresaron juntos al despacho. Bella se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de besarlo, si hubiera estado despierto emitiendo su abrumador aire de autoridad. Miro de reojo y un hormigueo recorrió su espalda cuando miro por el rabillo del ojo su bien formada boca, y recordó cuando él le devolvió el beso.

El se dio vuelta y vio que ella lo miraba, se seño se frunció interrogante

-¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-

- no…yo…- balbuceo nerviosa mientras inventaba una excusa para estarlo mirando- me preguntaba para cuando desea la acta tipiada.

Edward la sujeto por el brazo mientras daban la vuelta por la esquina del corredor, y Bella se puso tensa al sentir el calor de su fuerte mano atravesar la tela de la blusa.

De forma furtiva se alejo de Edward y este bajo la mano, entrando a las oficinas de la dirección.

- contestando a tu pregunta anterior, no espero milagros, pero si una competente interpretación y precisión, así que tómese su tiempo para que lo haga correctamente.

Bella se mordió el labio, si eso era no esperar milagros le gustaría saber que era.

- creo que lo encontrara disponible todo en algún lado. Hay muestras de la presentación en el archivo de la oficina.

- me las arreglare, gracias señor Cullen

- bien- sonrió satisfecho y volvió sus desconcertantes ojos verdes . Bella contuvo el aliento preguntándose que vendría a continuación.

- está un poco pálida, y no comió nada en la sala de juntas. ¿Está a dieta o algo así?

Ella movió la cabeza nerviosa al sentir que el noto su nerviosa reacción ante Jacob Black.

- soy pálida y no, no estoy a dieta, solo no tengo hambre.

El se encogió de hombros y su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción.

- hay una cafetería para el personal en el pasillo, si quiere puede tomar un bocadillo- camino a su despacho- mientras tanto, si tiene algún problema, estaré en mi despacho durante una o dos horas.- pondré llamadas directas a mi despacho por esta tarde, normalmente me gusta que mis llamadas sean ''tamizadas'' antes de pasármelas, pero le dejare libre por hoy.

Bella no podía creer su suerte, el computador era el mismo que había usado en Bronte y Cía. Su impresora era más sofisticada pro se manejaba bien con todo el equipo.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron como un rayo, el teléfono sonó con frecuencia y fue un alivio no tener que detenerse para contestarlo, por lo que se asusto al sentir el intercomunicador sonar.

- ¿si señor Cullen?- dijo sin aliento.

- tómese un descanso señorita Swan- su voz sonaba más ronca y profunda por teléfono, un hormigueo volvió a recorrer su columna- tome un té o lo que quiera en la cafetería y tráigame un café cuando vuelva. Solo, sin azúcar.

-si señor Cullen

La cafetería del personal estaba casi vacía, solo había un par de chicas hablando tranquilamente en un rincón, y levantaron la vista para observarla.

- ¿eres nueva?- pregunto una. Era rubia, bajita y menuda – no te he visto antes ¿verdad?

-no- Bella tenía la sensación de que hablaba con la chismosa de la oficina y no creía que Edward Cullen se sintiera feliz si ella le proporcionaba datos- he empezado hoy aquí.

-¡la nueva secretaria de Edward Cullen!-gritaron al unísono las chicas

-si-reconoció Bella con cautela

-bueno eso fue rápido, el asiento de Jessica aun no se ha enfriado y el ya lo ha llenado-comento la rubia- no veo porque él no nos dio el trabajo a una de nosotras.

La otra chica que tenía cara de ratón gimoteo

- eso habría complacido a su dama…no lo creo. No estará muy complacida cuando sepa de estas noticias tampoco.

Se levantaron ansiosas por irse y pasar la nueva información. La rubia puso una mano sobre el brazo de bella y confidencialmente le dijo

- afortunada…él es sorprendente- reviso la apariencia de bella- disfruta lo que puedas mientras lo tenga. En cuanto Jessica se entere se recuperara de inmediato.

Se fueron y bella las oyó reír por el pasillo. Tomo un panecillo y una taza de té, y se sentó en un rincón junto a una ventana, pensando lo que la chica le había dicho. Era obvio que Jessica Stanley no era muy popular entre las otras chicas, la mayoría debía tenerle celos ya que al parecer todas iban detrás de Edward Cullen.

Llevo consigo el café para su jefe, encontró la puerta abierta. Iba tan concentrada en la taza de café que casi la derrama al ver una pareja abrazada que se separo al entrar ella al despacho.

Con sobrehumano esfuerzo, enderezo la taza en el platito y trato de ocultar su bochorno.

- espero no haberlo tenido demasiado tiempo esperando su café- trato de disimular su estado de perturbación.

- en absoluto- no había vergüenza en la respuesta de Edward Cullen, que no quito su brazo de la cintura de la mujer mientras le indicaba a bella que pusiera la tasa sobre su escritorio- ¿podrías conseguir otra para Tanya?

- por supuesto- Bella había reconocido a la joven actriz. Era difícil equivocarse con ese reluciente cabello rubio rojizo y esa amplia y figurante sonrisa.

- oh, no te molestes Eddie, yo debo marcharme pronto-se aparto un grueso mechón de pelo de sus ojos con un gesto arrogante- ¿no me presentas?

- si, por supuesto, esta es Bella Swan, que ha entrado para remplazar a Jessica que tuvo un accidente- se giro hacia bella y le dijo- supongo que conoces a Tanya Denalí.

- si por supuesto- acepto Bella con una sonrisa- mi compañera de apartamento es una gran admiradora de la señorita Denalí- y como sonó un poco cortante, se apresuro a añadir- y yo también, por supuesto.

- gracias- la mirada de Tanya era glacial- estoy segura de que Eddie es muy afortunado de haber encontrado a alguien competente para cubrir con tanta rapidez el cargo. La mayoría del personal de agencias es notoriamente inepto en la actualidad.

''oh, eso me pone en mi lugar'' pensó Bella. ¿Serian celos personales o se extendían a cada mujer que se encontrara a corta distancia de Edward?

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio para seguir trabajando mientras Tanya Denalí arrastraba Edward hacia su despacho y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que se abría de nuevo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Con un grito sofocado se retiro y volvió el rostro hacia su jefe.

- lo…lo siento, por un momento pensé…

- que yo iba a atacarla, a juzgar por su reacción

-no, solo fue que me dio un gran susto, estaba muy concentrada- respiro profundamente- ¿necesita algo?

- solo mi café- extendió la mano y tomo su taza del escritorio.

- relájese, no creí que fuera usted tan nerviosa

- lo siento señor Cullen.

- será mejor que se vaya, ya ha hecho bastante por hoy.

Bella comprendió que era una despedida y trato de mostrarse perturbada. La señorita Denalí probablemente no podía quedarse mucho tiempo y era obvio que quería aprovechar lo poco que tenia y ella definitivamente sobraba.

* * *

-¿Dónde rayos has estado?- Alice estaba sentada en la cocina con un plato de ensalada frente a ella- empezaba a preocuparme..

Bella cansada de dejo caer en el sofá y se quito los zapatos mientras estiraba las largas piernas.

- he estado trabajando- miro la ensalada-¿esto lo que hay para comer? Me muero de hambre.

-yo también- Alice parecía molesta- espere cuanto pude por si traías algo…quizá una pizza..- se detuvo- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Trabajando todo el día?¿Donde?

- eres tan rápida en comprender las cosas que a veces me sorprendes- comento Bella

- deja de hacer teatro- Alice empujo su pato- cuéntame todo

- he tomado un puesto temporal en la Corporación Cullen, para sustituir a la secretaria del Director que ha tenido un accidente.

Alice dio un grito de emoción y se sentó de rodillas en el sofá donde estaba Bella

-¡¿trabajas para Edward Cullen?!-

- sí, ¿lo conoces?

- claro!, siempre aparece en los periódicos, es guapísimo

Las fotografías no le hacían justicia pensó Bella.

- el no está mal. Es un poco perfeccionista

- y un tirano por lo que parece- Alice la miro de pies a cabeza- espero que el no intente nada, o si no, tendrás que ponerlo en su lugar.

- no creo que lo intente…tiene novia

- ¿desde cuándo eso es una garantía?- inquirió Alice desdeñosa

-por que la he conocido esta tarde, y te aseguro que aunque quisiera no obtendría ni una mirada, ella es espectacular.

Se dispusieron a pedir comida china para celebrar.

- Bella ha que no sabes- le dijo Alice con carita de niña pequeña- ¡conseguí dos entradas para el estreno de la nueva película de Tanya Denalí!! Así que sábado iremos a verla y después te invitare a cenar. Quizás podríamos ir a bailar después, no sé…

Al mirar el rostro resplandeciente de Alice, Bella trato de sentir alguna excitación, pero no pudo evitar sentir que sentiría más placer quedarse en casa y ver televisión.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Cullen se hallaba en su despacho cuando Bella Swan llego puntualmente a la mañana siguiente. Había despertado con una emoción inexplicable…un deseo de saltar de la cama para iniciar el día.

- me agrada ver que es puntual señorita Swan.

Bella lucho contra el sonrojo que comenzaba a cubrir su pálida piel y dijo con fría eficiencia

- le he traído su correo- dijo mientras dejaba unas cartas sobre su escritorio.

- buena chica- el sol entraba cegador cuando el levanto la mirada y sonrió; una verdadera sonrisa que se profundizo en sus ojos verdes.

Se fue a su escritorio aun anonadada por la hermosura de su jefe, y ahí se dio cuenta del desorden. Las Actas no se encontraban, y aunque busco durante media hora no las encontró.

Se levanto y con un suspiro atravesó la puerta. El hablaba por teléfono y no podía ir lo que decía; sin embargo por el suave tono de voz que empleaba adivino que no era con un colega ''debe ser con su novia'' pensó irritada.

Su reloj marcaba las diez y media por lo que decidió irse a tomar un café para tranquilizar un poco sus nervios.

La cafetería estaba llena por lo que se fue a sentar a la mesa más apartada que estaba vacía.

Al poco rato llego una chica joven, con una sonrisa tímida y le pregunto si se podía sentar con ella ya que las demás mesas estaban abarrotadas. Conversaron un rato cosas banales, así supo que la chica se llamaba angula y era secretaria en Finanzas.

- creo que me tomare otra taza de té- dijo sonriendo- lo necesito para relajarme.

- si- respondió Bella poco entusiasta.

- especialmente cuando las cosas salen mal ¿no?- hizo un gesto- todo nuestro esfuerzo tirado por la borda

-¿has perdido algo en tu ordenador?- indago Bella, alerta.

- si, como todo el mundo

- ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

- al parecer hubo un accidente en el departamento de informática, quizá tu trabajo este guardado y salvado en la memoria universal y lo puedas extraer.

Bella emito un suspiro. Al menos, no era la única con problemas. Aunque eso o la podría salvar de Edward Cullen.

Se dirigió hacia su oficina y le llevo un café, quizás eso lo tranquilizaría un poco.

- Gracias- musito cuando Bella dejo la taza sobre su escritorio- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Me temo que hay un problema.

Brevemente Bella le explico lo sucedido. El no lanzo improperios en voz alta, pero Bella vio el movimiento de sus labios. Por un momento cerró los ojos como si no soportara mirarla, se enderezo y pregunto irritado:

- ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que el trabajo se complete hoy?

- ninguna

Se levanto metiendo papeles a su maletín diciendo frases como ''aplazar reuniones'', ''reordenar mi agenda'' y se marcho del despacho. Se voltio y le dijo con voz dura

- haga lo que pueda, pase las llamadas a recepción, victoria tomara los mensajes.

Después de que su jefe se marcho Bella se sentó frente al ordenador y milagrosamente encontró un archivo con varias lista de documentos y aparecía uno con nombre ''Actas''.

Bella no lo podía creer, y feliz continuo trabajando en el archivo rescatado.

Decidió no traspasarle las llamadas a la recepcionista porque contestar el teléfono rompería la monotonía. No hubo muchas llamadas de interés; sin embargo cerca de las cuatro y media Tanya Denalí llamo y pidió que la pusiera de inmediato con Edward Cullen.

- lo siento pero el señor Cullen no está en la oficina.

- no juegue al dragón custodio. Si Edward está en una reunión o algo así solo sáquelo de ahí. Necesito hablar con el urgentemente.

- el señor Cullen no está en una reunión señorita Denalí, él salió fuera de la oficina.

-eso no me dice mucho- salto la actriz- ¿fuera, dónde?

- me temo que no lo sé- bella se mordió el labio- no lo dijo

- es nueva en el juego ¿verdad?- pregunto Tanya, despectiva- bueno, si esta es su mejor forma de actuar, no creo que vaya a durar mucho.

''si tu tuvieras algo que ver, probablemente no'' pensó bella.

- lo siento señorita Denalí, le diré al señor Cullen que llamo.

- sí, ¡hágalo!, si no se lo digo yo primero.

Su jefe entro media hora después, con el entrecejo fruncido, lo que claramente significaba problemas.

- una taza de café- pidió sin preámbulos.

Estaba sentado detrás del escritorio cuando ella regreso con una taza humeante, y observaba el archivo que contenía las actas completas con una expresión de asombro.

-¿ha terminado todo hoy?- pregunto cuando la chica puso la taza encima de sus relucientes escritorio- ¿Qué es usted señorita Swan? ¿Algún tipo de supermujer?

- desafortunadamente no, lo terminado porque la memoria universal apareció de forma mágica en mi pantalla y pude rescatar lo trabajado ayer.

El la observo con un gesto inexplicable, Bella examino la nota de recados.

-la señorita Denalí lo llamo

- lo sé- su tono de voz cambio, de nuevo estaba sombrío- me llamo hace un rato para informarme que usted ha sido de lo más inútil.

Bella se mordió el labio, su minuto de gloria había durado demasiado poco.

- no fue intencionado.

- ¿Por qué no paso las llamadas Vicky de recepción como le dije?

- no tenía sentido cuando yo podía atenderlas

- ese es el problema. Vicky estaba informada de mis movimientos y usted no. La próxima vez siga mis instrucciones y nos ahorrara a ambos muchos problemas.

- lo siento- pareció que siempre estaba disculpándose por algo, pensó, resentida.

La semana estuvo atestada, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de revisar su correo.

El viernes el señor Cullen salió durante todo el día, cuando estaba en el último periodo de descanso Ángela le llevo un té y le recordó que le avisara al portero si se quedaba hasta tarde. Bella asintió sin detener el vuelo de sus dedos sobre el teclado.

- que tengas buen fin de semana Ang

- lo tendré gracias, ¿tú tienes algo que hacer?

- en realidad no- bella medito un rato- bueno si, mi compañera de piso conseguí entradas para ir a ver el estreno de la última película de Tanya Denalí

- ¿que no las ves suficiente aquí en la oficina?

- ese es el problema- contesto Bella con molestia

La actriz había llamado toda la semana, probablemente estaba en el descansó entre dos películas y luchaba con todas sus fuerza para mantener la atención de Edward Cullen... aunque no sabia porque eso le molestaba demasiado, pero estaba demasiado ocupada para buscar razones.

Mecanografió los últimos documentos y feliz se dispuso a marcharse. Pero cuando intento abrir la puerta esta estaba cerrada.

¿Fue Ángela la que le dijo algo del sistema de seguridad y el portero?

Ahora qué iba a hacer, se había quedado encerrada en la oficina. Un sentimiento de pánico empezó a surgir en su interior, pero lo deshecho con decisión. Quizás todavía hubiera alguien en el edificio. Levantó el auricular y marco esperando que alguien oyera pero nadie contesto.

No le quedo otra que llamar a la única persona que podía sacarla de ahí, su jefe. Sin embargo el teléfono sonaba apagado.

Usaría la lógica para examinar la situación. Lo peor que le podía pasar era quedarse ahí todo el fin de semana. Solo pensarlo era aterrador, pero sofoco el pánico.

Para apartar la mente de su situación se puso a trabajar, así tendría la mente ocupada. Debió quedarse dormida porque despertó asustada, con el corazón en la mano. Estaba en una habitación oscura y de pronto una figura dejo ver su silueta en el umbral. Ella grito y se puso de pie asustada.

Una voz de hombre, alarmada exclamo-

-¡que rayos…!

Una luz se encendió y Edward Cullen estaba ahí parado mirándola estupefacto.

- ¡Señorita Swan! ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¡oh, gracias a Dios! Pensé que nunca saldría de aquí.

Solo cuando el rescate había llegado se permitió sentir pánico y se puso a temblar incontrolablemente.

Edward Cullen la apretó y movió una mano consoladora por toda su espalda. La joven sentía la fuerza de él, el duro contorno de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la firmeza y ternura de sus brazos que la rodeaban y el temor empezó a desaparecer.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y empezó a desprenderse de él.

- por todos los cielos- declaro cuando ella todavía seguía temblando- cálmate y dime que estás haciendo aquí

- me quede encerrada.

- ¿siempre ha sido imposible hacer lo que se te dice?

-¿no se le permite a tu secretaria tener algo de espontaneidad?

- dentro de las reglas y de forma ocasional; pero si ella hace su trabajo de forma competente no debería…

- no me hables de competencia- replico Bella- supongo que no se te ocurrió hablarme sobre el sistema de seguridad. Si lo hubiese hecho nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

El la sacudió con violencia y entonces, sin advertencia, la tomo entre sus brazos e incrusto sus labios sobre los de ella mientras retenía su esbelto cuerpo con fuerza.

Tomada por sorpresa la chica trato de resistir, pero era inútil. No se trataba de James Bronte, débil y fláccido, sino de un hombre duro como una piedra, contra quien era imposible luchar. Si él quería, podía… sintió indicios del viejo temor.

Un gemido de de miedo surgió en su garganta y casi de inmediato la cabeza masculina se levanto y libero sus labios.

- por favor- susurró Bella. Suéltame.

La respiración de Edward era rápida, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y en los ojos verdes no había indicios de remordimiento, únicamente ira.

-¿Qué ha en ti, pequeña, que me vuelves…?- con furia la retiro de su lado.

El temor de Bella fue remplazado por una ira que igualaba la de él.

- así que ahora soy yo la culpable de que actúes como bestia- le retó- ¿Por qué os hombres siempre le echan la culpa a las mujeres? Que si no son las faldas cortas, son el sweater ajustado, simples errores de juicio que cualquier persona razonable podría entender.

- no sé que tienen que ver ni las faldas ni los sweaters y tu error no fue razonable- sus ojos verdes llameaban; sus dedos asían con tanta fuerza los pequeños brazos que le hacían daño- fue una simple y maldita obstinación. Tu simplemente no pueden obedecer la más sencilla…

-¿obstinación? – Repitió Bella- por supuesto que sería así como tú lo verías. Tu, arrogante, irrazonable, testarudo…-se quedo sin aliento y sin adjetivos para describirlo- no podrías reconocer la responsabilidad aunque te golpeara, ni el deseo de…

En el calor de su furia pudo controlarse ¿Qué trataba de decirle? Que ella estaba llena de deseo de ¿qué? ¿De impresionarlo, de complacerlo? ¿Por qué? Cuando él era todo lo que ella despreciaba…

¿Y porque temblaba, porque el corazón le ardía igual que su rostro? ¿Y porque le permitía tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos con suavidad en esta ocasión, apretar su cabeza contra su pecho y pronunciar su nombre con tono desesperado?

- Bella, pequeña tonta ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

La chica, con el rostro contra su camisa, no podía darle respuesta. Toda tensión y humillación de los meses pasados se habían unido en un gran nudo en su pechos, contra sus ojos…sintió que tenía que ceder… ¡pero no con él!

Se retiro y con mano temblorosa busco en bolsillo un pañuelo y no lo encontró. El saco el suyo inmaculadamente doblado del bolsillo superior se lo dio

-ten, usa este.

La joven lo tomo y se sonó ruidosamente mirando el piso, mientras él se dirigía a su despacho a buscar unos papeles y darle tiempo para que Bella se tranquilizara.

Bella lo observaba, sintiendo un temblor en respuesta a ese fuerte magnetismo animal, tan potente y natural.

Él camino de nuevo hacia ella y sus ojos verdes ahora mostraban impaciencia.

-¿nunca voy a poder hacerte entender lo que quiero decir? A menos que estés dispuesta a escuchar, nunca vamos a llevarnos bien.

-quizás te gustaría que te presentara mi renuncia

-¡oh, eso sería maravilloso! Y entonces ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Perder más tiempo en busca de alguien que ocupe tu puesto?

-¿no sería mejor que tener que aceptar a alguien que simplemente no puede hacerlo bien?

- podrías hacerlo bien si quisieras- señalo mirándola

-quiero hacerlo y lo intente con tantas ganas…

Sus ojos se encontraron; los de ella, nublados por la incertidumbre; los de él, profundos, buscando algo que parecía eludirlo, y entonces profirió una maldición.

- es hora de que te vayas a casa porque has tenido una experiencia desagradable- su expresión era indescifrable- quizás no sea ni el lugar ni el momento para un motín.

Ella inhalo y empezó a sentirse más ella misma

- vamos, terminemos con el motín.

El rio; y bella lo miro sonriendo y sus aterciopelados ojos oscuros aun seguían nublados por las lagrimas reprimidas.

Edward Cullen gimió como si sufriera un tormento y de pronto la beso de nuevo. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron por el moño de su pelo, apartándolo para acariciar la sensible piel de su nuca.

Ahora en Bella no había resistencia ni temor. Su mente luchaba contra la rendición ¿Por qué le permitía hacer eso? ¿No se había prometido mantenerse al margen?

Gimió e hizo un débil esfuerzo por retirarse, pero él el abrazo con fuerza y sus labios se volvió firmes y exigentes.

El quito las manos de su cuello y la envolvió con sus brazos hasta que sintió el tenso cuerpo de ella arquearse contra él. Entonces sus manos empezaron a acariciarle la cintura, la espalda, el tórax; los largos dedos rozaban ligeramente los costados de sus senos, sin tocarla nunca, pero llenándola del calor de la anticipación.

Sus manos se movieron hacia la espalda y acariciaron la suave curva de su trasero, haciéndola darse cuenta de la fuerza de su excitación que se apretaba contra su estomago. Un pequeño jadeo salió de ella, y por un momento, el vacilo.

Bella sintió la disminución de la fuerza con la que sostenía con una inexplicable sensación de desesperación. El la había llevado hasta el borde de algo muy diferente a lo que ella había experimentado. Seria cruel que ahora la hiciera retroceder.

El se separo de ella y se dio la vuelta

-vamos- avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta del despacho- salgamos de aquí, te llevare a tu casa.

La realidad golpeo Bella y surgió el disgusto por ella misma. Y no había forma de que pudiera viajar a su casa con él en la intimidad de su coche. Apenas sabia como iba a enfrentarse a él de nuevo en la oficina, por lo que declaro tensa

- no hay necesidad de que me lleve a casa. Los autobuses pasan con frecuencia y no tendré que esperar mucho.

- no esperaras nada- replico imperioso- pretendo dejarte a salvo en la puerta de tu casa- y cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar el levanto la mirada con fuerza- no acepto replicas.

Fueron hacia el subterráneo del edificio donde Edward tenía su auto, un resplandeciente volvo plateado. Se subieron a él y Bella se pudo dar cuenta que el interior del auto tenía su aroma y cerró los ojos… respirando su olor.

Fue un alivio cuando llegaron y Bella le dijo apresuradamente.

- aquí está bien- le indico un espacio para que se estacionara- en realidad no tenias que tomarte la molestia, muchas gracias.

- no hay problema- miraba con curiosidad por la ventana- ¿esta es tu casa?

- sí, le pertenece a un amiga y lo compartimos.

-ah…ya veo-dijo mirándola con curiosidad- ¿está tu amiga en casa?

-probablemente

-bien-de pronto pareció distante y fría-recuérdame que el lunes te de las combinaciones del sistema de seguridad.

A salvo en la casa se preparo una taza de té para intentar tranquilizarse…la dejo en la mesa para que se enfriara mientras pensaba. Quizás debía renunciar solo para salvar su orgullo, ya lo decidiría el lunes cuando se enfrentara de nuevo con él.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella se sentía contenta, por el bien de Alice, de no haberse perdido el estreno. La excitación de su amiga era contagiosa, y al final, Bella se encontró esperando con ansiedad el acontecimiento y la cena posterior.

Aparto el suceso de la noche anterior con firmeza y trato de olvidar todo lo que ocurrió. No quería recordar cómo había sido estar en sus brazos… y le ayudo que Alice no hablara más del estreno porque eso le recordaba que Edward Cullen ya tenía novia.

Alice la obligo a vestirse de acuerdo a su edad, calzándolo unos jeans ajustados a sus esbeltas y largas piernas, una blusa apretada en sus pechos resaltándolos y que caía suelta hasta sus caderas y de color azul. Bella agradecía que le hubiera permitido colocarse zapatillas y no tacones.

La película resulto ser bastante buena, y Bella se encontró preguntándose porque Edward Cullen l besaría a ella teniendo a una mujer como Tanya Denalí a su lado.

Salieron de la sala riendo como adolescentes.

-oh por dios Bella- chillo Alice- Ahí está Tanya Denalí firmando autógrafos

- Alice no eres una adolescente., además me muero de hambre. Si taras no conseguiremos un taxi

- entonces caminaremos- declaro Alice, y mirándola con firmeza- ¡espera aquí!

-mira yo…

Se detuvo, iba a decirle que ella podría conseguirle un autógrafo, pero Alice se pondría furiosa si sabía que ella había guardado un secreto tan grande. Alice se marcho casi corriendo.

Se quedo mirando entretenida a su amiga.

- ¡hola señorita Swan!

La voz profunda y agradable hablo casi en su oreja, por lo que Bella se sobresalto.

Los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen la miraban divertidos.

-¿estás segura que este es un lugar adecuado para la meditación?

-yo...yo estaba distraída

Sus bien formados y rosados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida que profundizo las líneas de su mejillas

- así que no llevas lentes fuera de la oficina- observo el- ¿o solo los usas para ocultar esos adorables ojos?

Él le toco la mejilla y trazo los delicados huesos con el dedo.

- y pensar que podrías ir así siempre… ¿Por qué no lo haces?

- ¡¡no has eso!!- le pidió y no respondió a su provocación

Bella se retiro y su rubor se hizo más intenso ¿acaso el pensaba que solo porque le había permitido besarla tenia carta blanca con ella, inclusive en público?

- ¿espera a alguien?

- si, a una amiga-y señalo hacia la multitud, deseaba poder decirle que era un hombre al que esperaba pero el pronto averiguaría la verdad- está en busca de un autógrafo.

-¿tu compañera de apartamento que admira a Tanya?- ella asintió y se asombro de que él lo recordara.

-tengo la sensación de que tendrás que esperar bastante

- si eso creo- musito, deseando que él se fuera.

Se sentía nerviosa ante la mirada de su jefe. Si hubiera sabido (aunque debió suponerlo) no se abría puesta esa blusa azul que tanto se le ajustaba a sus curvas, tampoco se habría dejado el pelo suelto, si no que hubiera traído sus lentes y se habría hecho un moño.

Tenía que reconocer que él se veía increíblemente guapo, con unos jeans negros que se ajustaban a su trasero bien formado y con esa reluciente camisa blanca. Su mirada parecía magnetizada sobre el atractivo rostro, en el cual los ojos brillaban con frialdad.

Miro hacia la multitud y vio a Alice que se volvía a su dirección.

- bueno, parece que mi amiga ya cumplió su misión- lo miro-te veré el lunes, adiós.

Para su sorpresa, cuando se alejaba, su jefe estiro la mano y sujeto su brazo haciéndola retroceder hacia él.

-¿te importa si te veo ahora durante unos segundos más?

Ella levanto la mirada hacia la suya, preguntándose si parecía tan acorralada como se sentía.

- ese asunto en la oficina…-empezó el y el corazón de Bella salto. Así que tenía algún sentimiento de culpa. ¿Le pediría que se mantuviera callada delante de Tanya? No podría soportarlo si él le decía eso…

Alice casi había llegado con ellos, con una gran sonrisa. Se detuvo al ver que su amiga hablaba con un hombre, esperando que terminaran pero en ese momento ninguno hablaba.

Edward Cullen tomaba su tiempo para estudiar el rostro de Bella, y ella lo miraba a él con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- pensaba llamarte mañana, para asegurarme que no hubieran efectos posteriores- ''el hablaba del encierro'' comprendió Bella.

- no hay ninguno- su voz era tenue

-que bien- algo insondable todavía flotaba en el aire entre ellos

- y…en cuanto a lo otro-delicadamente evito las palabras que no podía decir- no te preocupes, ya, lo he olvidado de todo.

- ¿de veras? Qué golpe para mi orgullo- algo curvo la comisura de su boca y Bella tuvo la impresión de que seria de ella.

- sobrevivirás-afirmo, seria- y quizás, en el futuro puedas complacer tus románticas inclinaciones únicamente donde sean bienvenidas.

-podría jurar que eso fue lo que precisamente hice

- eres un arrogante- dijo con decisión

-¿es una arrogancia decir con franqueza lo que uno siente?-desafío con voz apenas audible- deberías intentarlo aunque fuera una vez Bella, ser sincera.

La joven parpadeo ante el uso natural de su nombre en los labios de él, a pesar de la ira sintió un estremecimiento de placer.

- entonces quizás lleguemos a algún lado.

- ¿y dónde quiere llegar señor Cullen? Quiero decir, conmigo ¿no es suficiente una cuerda para su arco?

Los ojos de él se entornaron y guardo silencio durante unos segundos sintiendo su mirada fría, estaba tan tensa que quería gritar, pero entonces el apunto.

-quizás, pero tendría que ser la cuerda correcta para dar el tono deseado.

.

Bella se dio vuelta y se dirigió donde estaba Alice, enrabiada.

-¡¡era Edward Cullen!- Alice la miraba entre entusiasmada y enfadada- él es el novio de Tanya Denalí, tu lo sabías!!

- lo se Alice, pero…es mi trabajo, no puedo pedirle autógrafos, ni pedirle que hable contigo por teléfono ni nada…entiéndeme

- esta bien, de todas formas tengo su autógrafo- dio un saltito feliz. Vayámonos a comer, tengo hambre.

* * *

Edward ya estaba en su despacho cuando Bella lego el lunes por la mañana. Era obvio que había subido el correo y lo revisaba cuando ella entro. Se sentía reacia a enfrentarse a él, insegura de cómo de cómo sería la actitud de el.

El levantó la cabeza en respuesta al saludo de la chica.

Ella vestía una falda recta de color negro y una blusa sencilla, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, pero no se había puesto los lentes.

La boca de él se curvo burlona

- veo que todavía usas el disfraz. Ahora que has sido descubierta no tiene sentido, Bella.

- no es un disfraz, es simplemente un vestuario adecuado para la oficina- añadio animosa-¿no llevarías un traje adecuado para jugar tenis?

- acepto tu razonamiento.

Él se levanto y rodeo el escritorio con la mirada puesto en el pelo de ella.

- no te dolerá dejar suelto ese magnífico pelo ¿verdad?- inesperadamente sus dedos soltaron el moño permitiendo que los rizos lucharan por su liberación mientras ella retrocedía fuera de su alcance, respondiéndole con enfado.

- la forma en que me peine es mi elección y me gusta recogido- extendió la mano para que le devolviera las horquillas que le había quitado y el se las entrego con un suspiro

-¡lástima!

- vine aquí a trabajar no a provocar

- estaría impresionado si no hubiera conocido cierta señorita impulsiva en un tren, que dio señales de ser provocativa.

- ¡oh, ya veo! Así que volvemos a eso

- sí. Tú nunca me has revelado el misterio

- historia pasada señor Cullen

- pero estoy intrigado y me gustaría saber ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?- su voz era suave y la miraba con esos ojitos del Gato con Botas se Shreck

- porque no es asunto tuyo

- creo que todo lo relacionado conmigo es asunto mío

- no estoy de acuerdo

- ¿y cuando lo has estado?- levanto las manos y Bella por un momento pensó que la iba a tomar por los hombros, pero dejo caer los brazos y s levanto, se sentó en su escritorio con rostro inescrutable.

Bella temblaba, e intimidada por su súbita retirada se preguntaba si una vez más ha ido más lejos.

-puedo prometer que la señorita impulsiva esta fuera de tu vida, y que la señorita Swan solo desea hacer su trabajo.

El solo la miro y asintió.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de ese horrible inicio Bella se prometió que las cosas solo podían mejorar.

Al medio día del viernes Bella se sentía cansadísima, así que se llevo una taza de té y un pastelito a su escritorio. Estaba disfrutándolo cuando se abrió la puerta. Había esperado que Edward regresara en la última media hora y esbozo una sonrisa para recibirlo, pero por ella entro una mujer en silla de ruedas.

La extraña tenía cara larga y delgada y unos astutos ojos azules fijos en el pastelito de Bella con obvio disgusto.

- cuando el jefe está afuera…-señalo y luego añadió con frialdad- y si hay algo que Edward odia es que coman en la oficina.

Bella estuvo tentada de decirle que Edward prefería que comiera ahí siempre que continuara con el trabajo, pero decidió evitar discutir con esa extraña.

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? –pregunto cortes

- usted no- la mujer sonreía con frialdad- hay algo pero prefiero discutirlo con Edward

- me temo que él no está en estos momentos

- eso es obvio, pero no se preocupe por mi- movió su mano con gento airoso- me la puedo arreglar yo sola.

Antes de que Bella pudiera detenerla, la chica maniobro la silla y se adentro en el despacho de Edward. Bella se levanto rápidamente y entro, mientras la mujer esa revisaba unos expedientes.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-pregunto molesta. Y entonces vio la escayola obre su esbelto hombro- usted es Jessica Stanley ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo desde el principio?- su voz sonaba trémula por la ira contenida.

- quería ver cuánto demoraba en darse cuenta- sonrió con malicia- pero no se preocupe por el trabajo, regresare el lunes

- ¿vuelve a trabajar el lunes?-jadeo asombrada- ¿lo sabe el señor Cullen?

- todavía no pero lo sabrá cuando se lo diga- afirmo Jessica

-¿decirle que a quien?- Edward entro y la agradable voz las asusto a ambas. – ¡santo cielo Jessica! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?- se acerco y le beso la mejilla.

-como le estaba diciendo a tu secretaria temporal, desde hoy sus servicios ya no son necesarios. El lunes estaré de vuelta.

- un poco prematuro, incluso para ti Jessica- sin mirar a Bella, continuo- ¿quieres conseguirnos dos cafés? Uno solo y uno con leche.

Se fue rápidamente y cuando estuvo lejos de allí gimió y cerró los ojos. Miles de emociones la embargaron, lo peor que no le dolía perder el trabajo…si no ha Edward…

El despacho estaba invadido por la tensión cuando regreso con los cafés. Edward acariciaba una profunda arruga entre sus ojos y Jessica parecía obstinada. Fue obvio que dejaron de hablar cuando ella entro y no volvieron a hacerlo hasta que salió y cerró la puerta, hecho que no mejoro su humor.

Se enfrasco en el trabajo en un intento de controlar sus sentimientos y aparentar compostura, cuando la puerta interna finalmente se abrió y Edward salió, empujando la silla de ruedas de Jessica.

Bella sintió como una nube negra descendía sobre su cabeza.

- voy a llevar a Jessica a su casa. Defiende el fuerte hasta que regrese- comento él.

Los ojos de Jessica se encontraron con los suyos con una expresión de triunfo.

- adiós- exclamo arrulladora- espero que tenga mucha suerte en encontrar un nuevo empleo.

Después que se fueran Bella tiro su pastelito a la papelera y lavo la taza en el lavabo del baño. Sentía sus ojos secos y ardientes, lo que era preferible a las lágrimas.

Fue a buscar una taza de té nueva para relajarse un poco, y en la cafetería se encontró con Ángela.

- ¿era Jessica Stanley la que acabo de ver salir?

- si

- pensé que no tardaría mucho después de ver como eras tú, y diez piernas rotas no la habrían retenido de regresar.

- pero ella nunca me había visto-

- no personalmente, pero apareciste en la revista de la empresa como la nueva secretaria de Edward.

- ¿una foto mía? Pero ¿Cómo la obtuvieron?

- debe ser la foto oficial, la del pase de seguridad- dijo angula encogiéndose de hombros

- pero… ¿no me deberían haber preguntado?- dijo completamente asombrada- podría haberme negado

- durante el horario de trabajo eres propiedad de la empresa.- le dijo compasiva- lástima que hayas hecho regresar al dragón escupe fuego tan pronto- dijo con un suspiro- simplemente no podía arriesgarse a que tuvieras éxito donde ella fallo, debió comprender que tu tenias ventaja. Solo necesitarías tiempo.

- me temo que no te entiendo

- ¿no?- le miro incrédula- ella está enamorada de Edward desde que el asumió el control de la empresa hace unos cinco años, casi recién egresado de la universidad y con 23 años, pero no ha logrado nada. El tiene mejores gustos.

- ¿pero ella no lo sabe? El tiene a Tanya Denalí

- y antes estuvo Jane Volturi y antes Leah no se qué. Jessica sabe que con esas chicas nunca va en serio y cada vez que deja a una piensa que tiene una oportunidad de nuevo-hizo un gesto de impaciencia- ¿ya te ha despedido él?

- todavía no, creo que lo hará cuando regrese.

Pero él no había regresado a las cinco y cuarto que era la hora en que salía los viernes, se sentó en su escritorio a esperar.

Alrededor de las seis la incertidumbre era insoportable, así que con ira reunió sus pertenencias y se fue. Se iría a casa y si él quería despedirla esa noche tendría que molestarse en ir hasta allí. O tendría que presentarse el lunes para la escena final.

Cuando salió del edificio el autobús se iba. Estaba demasiado inquieta para quedarse de pie esperando el otro, así que empezó a caminar hasta la siguiente parada. Estaba por llegar a la esquina, un auto se detuvo, la ventanilla bajo

- ¡Bella! Sube, te lleva are a casa- por un momento lo miro sin comprender, luego reconoció a Edward que la miraba con una expresión de irritación en el rostro.

- no gracias, mejor no.

Su jefe la miro sorprendido y entonces y unos autos empezaron a tocar la bocina.

- ¡entra rápido Bella! Es una orden

Bella estuvo tentada a decirle que ya no tenia porque obedecer sus ordenes, pero al ver la forma atormentada en que bajaron sus cejas dio la vuelta y se subió al auto.

Casi al punto de la historia estuvo a punto de reír en voz alta, porque él no sabía que ella sufría mucho más que la desilusión de perder su empleo. Apoyo la cabeza y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

Edward condujo un rato antes de decir con ironía

- ¿no vas contarme que te pasa?- bella sintió que el color regresaba a sus pálidas mejillas, junto con una oleada de desafío.

- no hay nada que decir, simplemente sentí deseos de caminar

- Jessica te puso nerviosa ¿verdad? Irritar a otras mujeres es algo en lo que es muy buena, lo reconozco.

- pensé que los hombres solo veían lo obvio

- pensé que la señorita impulsiva estaba fuera de mi vida

- eso fue cuando yo trabajado para ti, pero ahora estamos en el mismo nivel y puedo elegir ser quien me plazca, así que no hay nada que tu puedas hacer sobre eso- anuncio con amargura.

- ¿así estamos? Su voz era suavemente engañosa, su mirada era tan intima que casi la dejo sin aliento- ¿significa eso que yo puedo hacer mis propias elecciones también?

- claro, siempre que no me afecten-él le dirigió una mira y, entonces, sin advertencia se salió del camino y se metió en el aparcamiento de un hotel cercano.

- creo que necesitas una copa que te tranquilice

-pero estas conduciendo

- la que necesita la copa eres tú, no yo, yo solo beberé un jugo- cuando la chica abrió la boca para protestar, el puso los labios sobre los suyos, en un beso breve.

- no pretendo hostigarte, solo un poco de amable persuasión.

Cuando salió para abrir la puerta para ella, toco sus labios, que quemaban como la más ardiente llama, y sintiéndose un poco aturdida lo siguió hasta el bar del hotel.

Se estremeció y aparto con firmeza a James de su mente. Se puso a observar a Edward caminar hacia la barra, sus alterados sentidos se excitaron ante la vista de su esbelta y alta figura que se movía con elegancia.

Ella tenía la cabeza gacha y trataba de controlar el color que teñía sus mejillas cuando el regreso con dos vasos.

Edward tenía razón, el brandy la calentó y sintió que la tensión gradualmente abandonaba su cuerpo. Acomodados en su mesa, bella lo miro a hurtadillas y encontró que el también la observaba. Aparto la mirada confusa, y el rio.

- no hay castigo por mirar- se burlo afablemente

- supongo que no-musito

- vamos a ver- empezó Edward, la miraba directamente a los ojos- ponme al corriente ¿exactamente cuándo dejaste de trabajar para mí?

- ¡pensé que eso era obvio! En el momento en que Jessica Stanley regreso a su oficina ¿o debería decir condujo su silla de ruedas de regreso a su oficina? Eso es o ¿no? El trabajo eres mío hasta que ella regresara, y ella ahora ha regresado.

- ¿te he dado yo el aviso?

- todavía no, pero por supuesto que lo harás- encontró su mirada y tratando de parecer indiferente le dijo- está bien. Ese fue el arreglo; así que no tengo resentimientos.

- ¿me estás diciendo que estas feliz de irte?

- no exactamente feliz, pero estaba preparada

- ¿no crees que te estás precipitando? Jessica no va a regresar, no todavía

- ¿no regresa?- el corazón de Bella salto de alegría- pero yo pensé…

- tu pensaste – repitió con esa enigmática mirada que la perturbaba- pero no con el debido cuidado, o te habrías dado cuenta que el regreso de Jessica ahora sería imposible.

- ¿imposible?-pregunto confundida

- así es, con todas las reuniones para la fusión de empresas necesito una secretaria móvil, y Jessica no lo es.

Un dolor peculiar empezó dentro de ella y se enterró las uñas en las palmas. Por un momento había pensado que él quería decir que sería imposible para el dejarla ir…

- ¿entonces, estas interesada en quedarte?

-¿puedo pensarlo?

- ¿cuanto tiempo necesitas?

- ¿y cuando las funciones se hayan terminado…entonces qué?

- eso durara mucho tiempo según creo. Algunas de las tomas de posesión son bastante enredadas. De ahí en adelante las cosas parecerán caóticas, pero tengo la sensación de que juntos podremos hacerlo ¿tu no?

- ok

-¿entonces?

- como he dicho, tengo que pensarlo

- está bien. Hazlo, pero me gustaría tener su decisión la próxima vez que nos encontramos.


	8. Chapter 8

Primero que todo PERDÒN sé que me he demorado horrores en escribir, pero tengo mis razones; la primera y principal fue que se me infecto el notebook de un virus y era de tal modo que no reaccionaba que ni siquiera pude respaldar…absolutamente nada u.u ; perdí mi música, mis películas, mis fotos, las fotos de Robert (L), los fics que tenia guardados y claro está que los capítulos que tenia escritos :( . Otra razón fue los finales de la universidad… no me fue muy bien pero tampoco mal xd… y lo otro ¡Feliz Navidad! Sé que es bastante atrasado…pero lo que importa es la intención xd!

Em.…un comentario ''x'' … encontré demasiado fome New Moon :/ quizás estaba esperando demasiado o no sé … pero me aburrí…nunca me han gustado mucho las películas basadas en libros (reclamo todo el rato cada vez que veo alguna de Harry Potter) pero encontré que Crepúsculo (película obvio) no fue mala, incluso la encontré buena…obviamente mejor el libro pero se defendía…en cambio New Moon fue una lata…y encontré totalmente ridícula la visión de Edward corriendo en cámara lenta y Bella apareciendo corriendo a su lado…de verdad, me dio un ataque de risa de cómo 1 hora xd. Obvio respeto a la gente que le gusto la película pero definitivamente… 100 mil veces mejor el libro :).

Em.…no me acuerdo en que capitulo vamos y como perdí los capítulos anteriores escritos… le pondré numero ''x'' y después continuare con el orden.

**Capitulo X**

Alice llamo desde su dormitorio cuando Bella abrió la puerta de la calle.

- ¿Eres tú Bella? Ya estaba preocupada.

-No necesitas preocuparte- Bella entro y se sentó en la cama de Alice, observándola mientras se aplicaba con mano segura maquillaje colorido- ¿para qué es la pintura de guerra?

- Tengo una cita con Jasper Withlock- hablaba Alice mientras se aplicaba un lápiz labial violeta como su pequeño vestido- Es el hombre de mi vida, lo sé. Me llevara a cenar.

- Era tu turno de cocinar hoy Al- reclamo Bella

Alice puso su última capa de rímel y se alejo del espejo para mirarse

-¿Qué tal?- estaba brillante, vistosa, llena de vida, y Bella, con una oleada de afecto le aseguro

- totalmente increíble

- gracias- le palmeo la cabeza a su amiga mientras caminaba a la cocina- iré a conseguirte comida china y luego me iré. No me esperes levantada.

- no te preocupes, vengo agotada

- sí, te vez un poco demacrada- Alice se detuvo en la puerta y miro a su amiga- ¿estás bien? ¿Porque llegaste tan tarde?

- problemas de trabajo, me daré una ducha para relajarme- añadió con un gesto de indiferencia, tratando de que su amiga no notara su confusión- tu vete y disfruta

Alice no necesitaba demasiada persuasión, esta emocionadísima. Salió de la casa como un rayo mientras Bella se dirigía hacia la ducha. De pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente Bella sintió que la tensión comenzaba a desaparecer. La suavidad y sedosa sensación del jabón contra la su piel era como una caricia, y de pronto volvió a pensar en Edward Cullen.

El sonido de la puerta de la calle la sacó de sus recuerdos. Alice venia con comida y ella estaba hambrienta.

Con suma rapidez se hecho el champú y se enjuago el cabello. Empezó a buscar la toalla que normalmente colgaba del toallero, pero que ahora no estaba ahí.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no revise antes de meterme a la ducha?- levanto la voz lo más que podía- ¡Alice! Estoy en la ducha y necesito una toalla.

Mientras esperaba se exprimió el exceso de agua del pelo, preguntándose porque Alice demoraba tanto. Gimió mientras se le pasaba por la cabeza que con la puerta del baño cerrada no la hubiera escuchado y se hubiera ido, ahora tendría que ir ella por la toalla.

Con gesto impaciente descorrió la cortina de baño y salto hacia la alfombra de baño justo cuando Edward Cullen entraba con una toalla de baño en la mano. Se detuvo poca distancia con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y una lenta sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

- siento haber tardado- contesto con naturalidad- me llevo tiempo encontrar el cajón de las toallas.

Congelada por la sorpresa Bella se quedo de pie, chorreando agua por sus esbeltas curvas sobre la alfombra del baño mientras los ojos de él se movían con lentitud desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.

- Bella- había suavidad en su voz y un ligero movimiento de cabeza- eres espectacular.

De pronto Bella volvió a la vida, con extrema rapidez se inclino y le arrebato la toalla que él tenía en la mano, se dio la espalda para envolverse en ella mientras se estremecía.

- no soy un espectáculo publico- gruño furiosa. Ocultando el sonrojo de ira mezclado con excitación- ¿te importaría salir del baño para que pueda vestirme?

- ninguna palabra de agradecimiento- le reprochó- pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿te gustaría que te ayudara a secarte?

- ¡no! ¡Sal de aquí!

- su simple presencia significaba peligro, si él la tocaba ella…

Edward no respondió y no hubo ningún sonido. El silencio coloco sus nervios de punta ¿Dónde se había metido? Se arriesgo a mirar sobre su hombro y vio que se acercaba a ella, con un jadeo se dio media vuelta y retrocedió, sintiendo las resbalosas baldosas de la ducha contra sus pies. Se tamaleo cegada por un momento pero manteniendo firme la toalla contra su cuerpo cuando sintió que las fuertes manos masculinas le sujetaban los brazos para mantenerla quieta.

El contacto de las manos contra su piel desnuda fue como una ardiente marca que envió oleadas de calor a través de todo su cuerpo. De repente se sintió asustada.

- ¡suéltame!

- ¡quieta, quieta!- la calmo y la atrajo hacia él cuando ella empezaba a separarse. De pronto vio el pánico en los ojos de Bella- cielos Bella, no estoy aquí para molestarte

- entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?- él si la estaba molestando. Estaba ahí en su propio baño, la sujeta y tenía esa mirada en sus ojos que la hubiese hecho gritar si se tratara de otro hombre. Pero como era él, lo que estuviera a punto de hacer le parecía una promesa al paraíso.

- ¡responde!- insistió con voz que a pesar de sus esfuerzos se notaba demasiado nerviosa.

- regresé- sus ojos verdes aun tenían ese brillo de diversión- para devolverte tu bolso, lo dejaste en mi auto.

La mirada severa de Bella se volvió avergonzada.

- pe-pero como entraste. Alice no estaba aquí

-lo sé, o sea, lo adivine porque la puesta de la calle estaba entreabierta por alguien que acababa de salir-movió la cabeza- algo muy peligroso, especialmente ya que tú estabas en la ducha y cualquiera pudo entrar.

- ¡Tú entraste!- lo acuso- ¿Por qué no me esperaste en la sala?

- lo hice hasta que pediste la toalla. Así que te la traje, aunque no esperaba que salieras de la ducha para agradecérmelo- sonrió y sus verdes orbes parecían devorar su rostro molesto y sonrojado de evidente disgusto- pero me agrado que lo hicieras.

- debí adivinar que disfrutarías espiando.

- yo no estaba espiando. Tú estabas ahí, a la distancia de un brazo, en todo tu maravilloso esplendo-su sonrisa se amplió burlonamente- en momentos como estos m complace tener una memoria fotográfica.

- está bien, ya tuviste tu bromita… ahora ¿podrías dejarme sola por favor?

Edward no se aparto de inmediato, sino que con suma lentitud le aparto un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara y lo coloco detrás de la oreja.

- te esperare en la sala.

- no hay necesidad de que pierdas más el tiempo, deja el bolso sobre la mesa, muchas gracias.

- ha sido un verdadero placer- añadió Edward con tono burlón. La soltó y se encamino hacia la puerta, en el umbral se voltio para añadir un ''no tardes''

Bella echaba humo mientras se secaba, molesta con ella misma por las reacciones que tenia frente a Edward, además de una obvia vergüenza por que la hayan visto desnuda.

Se vestido lentamente, para que su jefe se aburriera y se fuera. Cuando se encamino hacia la sala, solo con un delgado pantalón de gaza color azul y una blusa blanca de tirantes se sorprendió al verlo sentado tranquilamente el sofá.

- puse la comida en el microondas. Estaba sobre la mesa

La estúpida de Alice debe haber dejado la comida y salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta. Estaba absolutamente sola…con Edward.

- bueno gracias de nuevo por devolverme mi bolso- le lanzo como indirecta.

- ni lo menciones- saco la comida del microondas- compartimos los gustos en la comida china ¿te importaría compartir esto conmigo? Hay más que suficiente para dos.

Lo dijo con una voz tan dulce…y esa mirada tan tierna, que Bella no pudo resistirse, más bien se derritió por dentro.

- imaginaba que tu gusto era más exótico.

- disfruto el sabor de la comida hogareña – añadió Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿dentro de que categoría de hogareño entra la comida china para llevar?

- la comida china para llevar es algo diferente, me recuerda mis días de estudiante. Vivía en un departamento mucho más pequeño que este.

- pensé que habías nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca- añadió Bella con interés.

- así fue, pero mi abuelo se encargo de quitármela en cuanto cumplí dieciséis. El tenia el concepto de que uno mismo se con el trabajo arduo, y me hizo comenzar literalmente desde abajo, ya que la adversidad y el trabajo arduo templan el carácter.

- bueno, hay bastante de ello en mi vida- contribuyo Bella- y supongo que con un departamento como este es empezar desde abajo.

- quizá pero también es divertido- una expresión nostálgica lleno los verdes ojos del hombre.

- divertido será cuando tienes garantizada la devolución de la cuchara de plata, sin importar lo que pase- dijo, desdeñosa.

- no hay nada automático en eso, señorita Swan. Trabaje con mi mayor esfuerzo- su boca ahora formaba una línea recta- por eso es que no acepto nada menos de mis empleados.

Bella supo que estaba equivocaba, leía la verdad en sus ojos, y d todas formas Edward Cullen era conocido por su altruismo y su humildad.

- lo siento.

El hizo un gesto con la mano y se levanto de la mesa.

- creo que lo mejor es comer ahora que aun está caliente.

- si prefieres irte no importa- añadió con rapidez la castaña

- pero a mi si- para su sorpresa, él se inclino y la besó en la boca; entonces la alegría volvió a sus ojos verdes.

- ¡me muero de hambre! Y no voy a permitir que una pequeña diferencia de opinión me robe mi justa recompensa por traerte tu bolso- él saco platos del armario y abrió el horno para sacar también los recipientes. Levanto las tapas y olió apreciativamente.

- chow Mein de pollo…mi favorito- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Bella observaba como serbia los platos, con la mirada fija en los agiles movimientos de su cuerpo. En cualquier situación él parecía a gusto e igualmente al mando, y sea en su empresa o en la cocina.

No hizo intento de ayudarlo, cuando él le entrego el plato comió en silencio. Observo en silencio sus expresiones que cruzaban su atractivo rostro mientras l le contaba anécdotas sobre departamentos con tuberías oxidadas, miserables caseros que ignoraban agujeros en el piso, ventanas que no cerraban, las noches en vela mientras estudiaba.

Un anhelo extraño y agridulce se apoderó de ella hasta que se convirtió en dolor. Era como mirar hacia un brillante e iluminado escaparate y saber que las maravillosas cosas que ahí se exhibidas estaban fuera de su alcance. De pronto se sintió irritada.

Él estaba de nuevo en la cocina, donde preparaba café instantáneo.

- Edward-dijo con brusquedad- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿no lo sabes?

- no

- entonces te lo diré- apagó la llama del gas y se movió con rapidez para sentarse a su lado- o todavía mejor, te lo mostraré.

El sujeto por los hombros, la atrajo hacia él de forma que sus rostros quedaron cerca. En ese instante Bella comprendió que de donde estaba sentada no tenia vía de escape. Pero la oscura intensidad de la mirada masculina la tenia hipnotizada y aunque hubiese querido no podría haberse movido.

Una sonrisa triunfante curvaba la boca de él justo antes de descender y reclamar la de ella. Solo después de una breve y automática tensión, Bella se relajo y como si él esperara esa señal, el beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado.

La chica sintió una tremenda urgencia de tocarlo y rozó con sus dedos su mejilla, sintiendo que su mentón se tensaba bajo esa piel firme y suave, y lo oyó respirar agitadamente.

La abrazó con fuerza, casi aplastándola, y su beso se torno posesivo. De pronto levanto su boca, y con sus labios inicio una exploración de sus parpados cerrados, luego de sus orejas y con su lengua lamio los delicados lóbulos…sintiéndola jadear. Sin remordimiento comenzó a besar su cuello, logrando que ella se arqueara levemente, aplastando sus senos contra su pecho.

Ella a su vez, deslizo sus dedos dentro de la suave y espesa cabellera y se prendió a él como un salvavidas mientras sensaciones nunca soñadas la estremecían.

- Edward, oh, Edward- ronca, murmuraba su nombre deseando que el continuara.

Él hombre gimió, y con suavidad deslizo la tira de su blusa para besar su hombro. Deslizo el otro tirante y la blusa cayó a sus pies, revelando los senos excitados. Él dejo de besarla para mirar o que había descubierto, y despacio los acaricio con sus manos, mientras sus oscurecidos ojos verdes ascendían hasta los de ella, donde ya no quedaban secretos.

- Bella- murmuro su nombre, balbuceante- Mi dulce niña, si supieras cuanto…

El movía la cabeza con expresión casi dolorosa y parecía alejarse de ella, de forma alarmante. Bella se estiro y lo atrajo, prendiendo sus labios a los de él, entonces su mano cubrió la de él que aún descansaba en uno de sus senos. Todo su cuerpo se incendiaba con un calor intenso, que la hacía temblar de hambriento deseo y la arqueaba contra él.

Él gimió y deslizó los brazos para envolverla en su suave abrazo. Correspondió su beso, mientras el calor de la pasión cedía. Luego retiro su boca y la presiono contra el hueco de su garganta pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez.

Fue él quien con delicadeza se separo de ella, le subió la blusa y la acomodó cubriendo sus senos, arreglo su revuelto pelo y acuno su rostro con ternura en sus manos. Ella dirigió una mano confundida a su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- creo que ambos perdimos el control – respondió él con voz trémula y ronca aun por la pasión. Se alejo de ella y fue a prender una hornilla para continuar con la preparación del café.

Bella se sintió vacía sin sus brazos protegiéndola, y de repente se le paso por la mente todo lo ocurrido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo … recordó que él tenía novia, una mujer bella y exitosa, era un millonario que más bien parecía modelo y podía tener la mujer que él quisiera…¿para que el la querría a ella?

- se…me ha… sometido a algún tipo de prueba- pregunto llena de ira y ocultando un sollozo

- no, la prueba era para mí y casi he fallado

- no entiendo

- es mejor así- de pronto se mostro ansioso por irse.

Bella en silencio se levanto y lo acompaño hasta la puerta

- ¿todavía trabajas para mí?- soltó Edward de pronto, volteándose a verla

- no sé, no he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, dijiste que te respondiera el lunes.

- dije que la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Así que ¿quieres el empleo?

- bueno…si, pero aun no entiendo porque me quieres a mi

- deseo una secretaria competente, y tu ya conoces el trabajo. Te necesito para la fusión

- es…está bien, necesito el empleo.

- entonces queda arreglado- asintió satisfecho- ¡bien!

Eso pareció el fin de la charla, Bella abrió la puerta de la calle, pero cuando él se dispuso a salir ella lo tomo por el brazo. El se volteo de inmediato.

- Edward, ¿esta noche será un problema?

- no hay problema- su sonrisa fue helada- supongo que solamente fue uno de esos días…

El la miro y tomo su mano de su brazo y se la llevo a sus labios, besándola suavemente.

Mientras él se alejaba, ella declaro en voz ronca.

- gracias por devolverme mi bolso

- está bien- vio un atisbo de sonrisa- el esfuerzo mereció la pena.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A al final

Capitulo 9

Aunque Edward se mostraba amistoso, definitivamente había reconstruido sus barreras. En cierta forma era un alivio, ya que Bella no sabía que actitud esperar de él. Su visita al apartamento para devolverle su bolso había servido para un doble propósito, el más urgente de los cuales parecía que había sido asegurarse su intención de seguir en el empleo de secretaria. ¿Sus requerimientos amorosos fueron algo más, o una parte de su persuación? Por su actual comportamiento no podría deducirlo, y su jefe nunca sabría lo cerca que había estado de lograr su objetivo. Quizás así fuera mejor.

Si hubieran tenido sexo, la chica no habría podido trabajar para él de nuevo y ambos habrían salido perdiendo.

El trabajo extra debido a las fusiones crecía día a día, lo que lo mantenía en la oficina más tiempo. Tanya llegaba y salia con mayor rapidéz esos días, y los periódos detrás de las puertas cerradas del despacho de Edward eran cada vez más cortos. La sonrisa provocativa de Tanya se hacía cada vez más leve, pensaba Bella, aunque tal vez solo fueran sus deseos.

Y la mujer llamaba a menudo exigiendo hablar con Edward y este nunca se negaba. Cuando Bella pasaba las llamadas, oía el cálido saludo de su jefe y sentía la poderosa y punzante espada de los celos, que quedaba colgada como una nube sobre su cabeza durante horas.

Para el secreto deleite de Bella, se había establecido una relación más estrecha entre Edward y ella. En apariencia ahora la veía más como una colaboradora que secretaria; a menudo buscaba su opinión, aunque era cuidadoso en mantener la distancia.

Él entró una mañana en el despacho de ella una mañana llevando a Jacob Black para presentárselo.

- Jacob es parte de un pequeño grupo administrativo que he formado para coordinar las finanzas de las fusiones.

La chica levantó la mirada y sonrió; no tuvo problemas en reconocer al moreno que la había asustado su primer día en las reuniones iniciales de fusión, y era obvio que él también la recordaba.

- Nos veremos más durante los próximos meses- estrechó su mmano con calidéz y sonrió dejando ver su blanca y resplandeciente blancadura que contrastaba con su bronceada piel- y todavía no puedo creer mi suerte...pensar que también me pagan.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció de su rostro, que sañaló con ironía:

- Esperamos que todavía te sientas afortunado al ver la gran cantidad de trabajo que hay, no creo que tengas suficiente tiempo para coquetear con la señorita Morgan.

Bella le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, preguntándose por qué él había creído necesario enviar esa advertencia tan sutíl. Al fin comenzaba a olvidar el comportamiento de James y no sentía peligro por la amistad del joven contable.

Jacob Black permaneció impasible, aunque los ojos verdes lo taladraban con la mirada. Con un tono de voz fría se dirigió a Bella:

- Prepara una lista de las reuniones acordadas. Estaré de regreso después de comer para discutirlas.

Slió sin sonreír como acostumbraba, y regresó más tarde, menos irascible. Revisó la lista

- Con la excepción de uno, que estará aquí en uno o dos días, finalmente tendremos los informes- suspiró de sastifacción- Ahora podemos atar los cabos sueltos. Arregla los expedientes con el resto en la agenda para la próxima semana y empieza concertar reuniones.

- No creo que podamos meterlas todas en una semana señor Cullen, algunas compañias se encuentran a bastante distancia y viajar les llevará tiempo.

- Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, merecería la pena quedarse un par de noches fuera para ahorrar tiempo y evitar repetirse lo mismo más de una vez.

Bella jadeó y lo miró directamente, momentáneamente distraída por las atractivas líneas del rostro que había llegado a amar.

Él le dirigío una mirada irónica e hizo que su corazón se agitara mientras los aterciopelados ojos oscuros se clavaban en la hipnotizante mirada verde.

- ¿Algún problema con eso?

- No...no lo creo.

- No estas convencida - subió las cejas - ¡Bella! ¿Hay algún problema?

- Ninguno en el que pueda pensar- excepto estar con él en algún lugar y quedarse toda la noche, probablemente cenar y quizá dormir en cuartos adyacentes.

- ¿No crees que puedes confiar en mí?- preguntó y la sorprendió con la delicadeza de su voz. Ella se mordió el labio y se mostró incapáz de afrontar la inesperada calidéz de sus ojos.

- Por supuesto- dijo Bella, y él asintió y añadió con ironía

- Bueno, gracias por eso.

Bella lo que en realidad se preguntaba era ¿Puedo confiar en mi?. Con indicios de una súbita malicia le preguntó

- ¿La señorita Denalí comprenderá?

- ¿Por qué no? Despues de todo, son simples negocios.

''Eso me pone en mi lugar'' pensó Bella. Ella era solo una empleada más.

- Así es- aceptó y forzó una sonrisa- ¿Dejo las reuniones distantes para el final? ¿O eso interfiere con los planes para el fin de semana que la Señorita Denalí y usted pudieran tener?

- No lo creo, después de este fin de semana, Tanya no estará por aquí durante un tiempo, empieza a ver una nueva película.

Bella se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír. Edward la miraba de una forma que ella se preguntó si podría leerle la mente.

- Así que arreglalás como quieras, soy todo tuyo.

Al lunes siguiente, Edward parecía un poco frío cuando salieron a la primera serie de reuniones.

Bella, estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero del Volvo de Edward, se maravillaba por la sensación que la había embargado cuando él se sentó a su lado, su aroma varonil la llenaba y aturdía con su efecto embriagador.

Casi le da un ataque cuando Edward se inclinó para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad. Su cabeza estaba cerca de la suya, su espesa cabellera castaña rojiza rozó apenas su mejilla, creando sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Perdida en la observación de su nuca, debió de inclinarse hacia él, porque la cabeza de Edward dio un golpe en su barbilla lo suficientemente fuerte para que la cabeza de Bella revotara en el respaldo y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

- ¡Bella! ¡lo siento! - se volvió para acunar su rostro entre ambas manos y la miró preocupado a los ojos.

La chica encontró con su abatida mirada verde, sintió sus dedos que tocaba con ternura la dolorida barbilla y limpiaban las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se sintió debilitar.

- No vas a desmayarte ¿verdad? - preguntó ansioso- ¡Dios! soy tan idiota ¿cómo pude golpiarte de esa forma? lo siento mucho Bella

- Ha sido solo un golpe, sobreviviré- su voz sonaba gruesa y extraña, sofocada por el leve zumbido en sus oídos- Si me das un minuto me recuperaré.

Edward soltó los cinturones y la atrajo hacia él, descanzando la cabeza de ella en el hueco de su hombro.

- Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Por un segundo Bella permaneció tensa...pero luego de unos minutos otro temor la invadió; el de permitirle ver otra vez esa necesidad absoluta que tenía de él.

De forma involuntaria trató de separarse, pero un sonido de exasperación hizo que pusiera nuevamente su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, donde oía el fuerte latido de su corazón. El cálido consuelo de sus brazos la emocionaba, pero sabía que se convertiría en tormento si se prolongaba. Después de un momento se soltó. Él la miró interrogannte.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Bella solo asintió- ¿Me dejas ver el daño?- Su rostro estaba cerca y vio las espesas pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas mientras revisaba de cerca- Vaya... tendrás suerte si no te sale un moretón.

Él bajó su cabeza, Bella sintió el roce de sus labios contra su barbilla, soltó un jadeo y sin pensar puso su mano suavemente contra la mejilla de él.

Sus labios se entreabrieron en un suspiro, confundida por el súbito roce de su boca contra la suya cuando la besó con ligeresa, sin demandas, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse si lo deseaba, pero ella no lo hizo. Su fuerza de voluntad parecía haberla abandonado. El contacto con su boca fue delicado, tierno. Le quitó el aliento, y cuando él levanto la cabeza se quedó sin habla.

- No es un método curativo- le comentó con una sonrisa- pero es lo mejor que yo podía hacer dada las circunstancias. Déjame saber si necesitas una segunda aplicación- de pronto Bella recuperó el aliento y con él cierta irritación.

- A veces Edward Cullen- espetó con aspereza, y se detuvo en busca de palabras que llevaran la mezcla de sentimientos que él le inspiraba.

- Lo sé, podrías odiarme- tocó la punta de su nariz con un dedo- pero en realidad me amas.

Lo dijo con ligereza, con ganas de molestar, y ni siquiera la miraba mientras volvía a abrochar el cinnturón de seguridad. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto su mirada de pánico, y no habría tenido duda de que había acertado.

* * *

N/A: De verdad lamento mucho no poder actualizar pronto, quisiera reiterar que este fic está basado en un libro con el mismo nombre, y los personajes son de la gran SM.

Recuerden pasar por mis otros fic y dejar un rev con su opinión para saber si quieren algo más de esta historia o lo que les gustaría leer :) !!

chao!

P.D : hay posibilidades de que me vaya a trabajar en un bar en la playa, por lo que dudo que vuelva a actualizar pronto si lo hago...si es asi les dejare el capitulo 10 para que tengan un poco más de esta historia y el aviso de que me fui a la playa, ya que aún no es seguro!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

No fue una semana nada agradable. Edward estaba de tan mal humor que llevaba la paciencia de Bella casi al límite. La armonía que se había establecido entre ellos se había desvanecido en el aire y fue reemplazado por tensión.

Él la llevaba a casa por las noches, casi en total silencio, con la mirada al frente sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Bella, mientras, miraba por la ventanilla, captando de vez en cuando el atisbo de su propio reflejo contra las cambiantes sombras del panorama. Sí tenía un moretón en la barbilla, y se lo tocaba con gesto ausente. Sabía que las negociaciones eran difíciles y algunas personas involucradas hacian la diplomacia casi imposible, y le sorprendía la calma con la que Edward las trataba., pero haciendo que se volviera más exigente, esperando que Bella anticipara sus necesidades antes de que las dijera, y se mostraba irritable si desaparecía de su lado por más de unos minutos, sin embargo, la hacía sentir casi invisible cuando se encontraba junto a él.

Bella se sentía agradecida por los respiros para comer, cuando Edward se iba con otros ejecutivos de la compañía y ella comía un bocadillo y tomaba una taza de té que le llevaban de la cafetería.

Jacob Black asistió a las reuniones, siendo un rostro amistoso en el mar de extraños. Comían juntos cuando él estaba libre y daban un paseo hasta que tenían que reanudar las sesiones de la tarde.

La reunión del miercoles por la mañana habían sido especialmente difícil y Bella había estado a punto de perder el control.

- Simplemente no sé qué le sucede- se quejó con Jacob y se rompió una de sus reglas fundamentales; nunca discutir acerca de su jefe- Está como un puma con dolor de muelas

- es que probablemmente haya visto los periódicos de esta mañana- comentó Jacob divertido- Parece que la actriz ``amiga`` suya, Tanya, le ha dado un empujón. Hay una foto de ella con otro hombre, su nuevo compañero o director o algo así.

El corazón de Bella saltó; su primera emoción fue compasión por Edward, seguida por una de júbilo y otra de duda.

- Ese tipo de fotografías no significa nada- dijo, con más fuerza de la necesaria, ya que el júbilo la avergonzaba- Es probable que se trate de publicidad para la nueva película que está haciendo.

- Quizás deberias tratar de decirselo al jefe- la sonrisa de Jacob se desvanecio y sus ojos quedaron fijos en algo sobre el hombro de ella.

Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Edward dirigirse hacia ellos, con expresión sombría.

- Siento interrumpir- señaló caústico, y sus severos y fríos ojos verdes cambiaron del rostro sonrojado de Bella al de Jacob.- Quiero que repasar contigo estas cifras antes de la sesión de esta tarde. Jasper cree que tienen un cierto número de errores.

Al día siguiente, Jacob no estaba por ahí, y en respuesta a su pregunta, Edward le informó con brusquedad:

- Está haciendo lo que debería haber hecho en primer lugar. Su trabajo.

De camino a su casa en el coche, Edward le sorprendió con una invitación a cenar. De hecho fue más una orden que una invitación, y Bella aceptó.

Para su sorpresa, rostro masculino se inundó con una sonrisa que , por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, llegó a sus ojos y la joven suspiró aliviada.

cuando pensaba en eso más tarde, cuando la dejó en su departamento, se sintió perturbada. ¿sería esa una invitación a cenar algo salido de la nada o tendría algo que ver con la foto de Tanya que apareció e los periódicos?

Se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció muy dolorosa, ¿la utilizaba a ella para hacer recapacitar a Tanya? Sin embargo al buscar que ropa usar en su armario sintió un estremecimiento de emoción.

Se detuvo en una blusa se seda de un delicado color turquesa que sugería mucho pero enseñaba poco. Esta hacía juego con una falda de cintura alta, entallada y de un azul profundo, que llegaba más abajo de las rodillas, dandole un aspecto de sirena.

Su espeso pelo oscuro se riaba con suavidad. sus aterciopelados ojos chocolare brillaban y se veían más amplios al destacar sus pestañas con rimel.

Alice había salido de nuevo con Jasper Withlock y Bella al principio se sintió aliviada por que su amiga no practicara una sesión de '' Barbie Bella'' con ella, pero ahora necesitaba su sincera opinión.

Cuando Edward llegó, puntual como siempre suspiró de alivio. Cuando abrió la puerta quedo completamente anonadada...si antes lo creía atractivo...ahora estaba realmente increible con una camisa verde, del color de sus ojos, una chaqueta negra y pantalones de vestir negros, su cabello revuelto como siempre, haciendolo ver sexy.

Los ojos masculinos, despues de la sorpresa inicial se oscurecieron debido a su apreciación y un suave silvido atraveso sus dientes.

- ¡Maravillosa!- exclamó, inclinandose para rozar los labios de ella con los suyos. La chica se apartó de él y buscó su chaqueta corta, que se puso sobre los hombros.

- Estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

La admiración todavía estaba en los ojos de él, y había una sonrisa sensual en su boca.

- Nunca podría estar más listo- tomó la mano de ella y la colocó en su brazo- ¡Y jamás seré más envidiado!

Bella deseaba creerlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. La inevitable desilución sería demasiado insoportable.

Edward llamó un taxi para que los llevara al centro de la ciudad y dejó su coche frente a su departamento.

- es más fácil que tratar de aparcarlo en el centro- comentó a su pregunta aun no formulada de Bella y las pulsaciones de Bella aumentaron, el tendría que acompañarla de vuelta al departamento, el cual estaría vacío. En todo caso, Edward no tendría que saber que el departamento estaba vacío...a menos que ella quisiera contarselo.

El restaurante era lujoso, con iluminación discreta y adorno de seda en las paredes. Bella reconoció rostros importantes entre los comensales cuando eran conducidos hasta su mesa por el Maitre.

- Debiste decirmelo- susurró como queja- pude haberme puesto jeans y un sweater

- entonces yo te habría llevado a mi cafetería favorita

- Donde tú habrías estado fuera de lugar

La expresión de Edward era diveertida y se suavizó cuando captó el brillo de pánico en sus profundos ojos.

- estás adorable- aseguró suavemente y cubrió su mano con la suya sobre la mesa, y con cierta travesura añadió- y por cierto, el doble de deliciosa que cualquier cosa que ofrescan en el menú.

Lo dijo para darle seguridad, y logró que ella se ruborizara dulcemente. Cenaron tranquilamente, pero el recuerdo quedó eclipsado por su felicidad, porque Bella simplemente no podía creer lo que sucedía. Habían mujeres ahí que probablemente estuvieran entre las más hermosas del mundo pero Edward no quitaba los ojos de ella.

Él le contaba una divertida anécdota de sus días de estudiante, y ella rió sin inhibición hasta que recordó donde se encontraban y llevo sus dedos a sus labios con subita verguenza y consternación.

- ¡Oh! lo siento

Edward retiró la mano y la capturó entre las suyas e inesperdamente la llevo hasta sus labios para besar sus dedos suavemente.

- No lo sientas, simplemente continúa siendo tú.

Bella sintió una ardiente sensación que bajaba hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Derrepente Edward preguntó de la nada

- ¿Qué edad tienes Bella?

Ella se sonrojó y se preguntó si el la encontraba infantil.

- Veintitrés- informó desafiante y él asintió.

- ¿Tienes familia?

- Solo mi madre, pero ya nunca la veo. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía quince años y mi madre se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía dieciocho.

- ¿Creó eso problemas?

- en realidad no, pero echaba de menos a mi padre, éramos muy unidos. Mi madre es del tipo de personas que necesitan tener a alguien y Phil era agradable. Me gustaba y mi madre estaba feliz, pero el quería llevarnos a ambas a Jacksonville y yo no quería ir. Deseaba quedarme aquí y terminar mis estudios. Mi madre pasó un tiempo tratando de convencerme hasta que se ridió y se fue.

- Y, desde entonces has estado sola- todavía retenía su mano y la acariciaba de forma ausente con el pulgar. Ella la quitó y se sintió un poco enfadada.

- Así es como me gusta.

- Entonces, no estas de acuerdo con los sentimientos de tu madre de que todos necesitan a alguien.

- No de forma particular, a menos que sea alguien con quien uno de verdad quiera estar, yo prefiero estar sola que simplemente intentar llenar el vacío.

- Yo tengo veintiocho.

- Lo sé- se apresuró a decir, y luego se sonrojó. Ahora Edward sabría que ella había espiado en su archivo personal. Él enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué más sabes?

- No mucho. Tienes veintiocho, eres la cabeza de una empresa próspera y nunca has estado casado - luego añadió - ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que he estado ocupado y...nunca me lo he propuesto.

- ¿No quieres hijos?

- No es algo en lo que haya pensado mucho...antes.

- ¿Y ahora?- Algo había cambiado, ya no eran jefe y secretaria, solo eran dos personas conociendose.

- Ahora tal vez sea tiempo de pensarlo- sonreía y los ojos verdes eran profundos y parecían felices con lo que veía - ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Bella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó

- no hay más preguntas

Bella se quedó en silencio pensando ¿Había considerado Edward a Tanya como madre de sus hijos? Había estado malhumorado toda la mañana, al parecer por la foto que había aparecido de Tanya con otro hombre ¿Temía haber dejado pasar mucho tiempo antes de pensar en eso y que ahora Tanya quizá se hubiera cansado de esperar?

Movió la cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos. en ese momento llegó el postre y decidió concentrarse en el.

Cuando terminó la comida y estubieron listos para irse , Bella estaba dividida entre sentimientos de pena e incertidumbre por lo que podría suceder. El partamento estaba vacío y la chica se había decidido a invitarlo a tomar un café.

Afuera se quedaron de pie mientras esperaban su taxi. Estaban juntos, Edward tranquilo y relajado, con su brazo pendiente de la cintura de ella. Bella se sentía feliz y lo miró sonriéndole, y Edward sin poder evitarlo se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los de ella.

De pornto una luz estallo cerca y la cabeza de de Edward se apartó de ella, Bella oyó que Edward lanzaba una palabrota y tambaleante, la soltó. Lo vió moverse hacia una figura borrosa por el relámpago, antes de que otra luz la pudo enfocar, un hombre uniformado alejaba a alguien de la entrada y Edward volvía a sujetarla, empujándola hacia un taxi.

El estaba silencioso, mirando al frente con intensidad inexpresiva. Bella se estremeció como reacción nerviosa, él de forma ausente buscó su mano y la apretó con suavidad.

- ¿Qué...ha sucedido?- preguntó- ¿quién era ese hombre?

- No lo sé- gruño furioso- un fisgón o un periodista, que viene a ser lo mismo- soltó su mano y se enderezó en el asiento. Habalaba en un tono casi inaudible y Beella pudo distinguir las palabras ''tonto '' y ''error''.

Ella se undió en el asiento. La noche que había sido tan perfecta se había arruinado.

Bella no entendía porque Edward se había perturbado tanto... un hombre en su posición ya estaba acostumbrado a la exposición de los medios... y de pronto sintió que algo en su interior se tensaba ¿Por eso estaba tan furioso? ¿Porque había sido descubierto en una cita clandestina con su secretaria?.

Cuando el taxi se detubo frente a su apartamento él salió y le extendió la mano para ayudarla, lo ignoró y salió co poca elegancia y sin mirarlo para ocultar su furia.

Mientras el taxi se alejaba, Bella levantó la mirada y con expresión controlada

- Gracias por una noche deliciosa. fue muy agradable- y era verdad, pero su tono iba cargado de margura.

- Bella- su voz era amable a pesar de tener el entrecejo fruncido- Lamento...

- No te disculpes por favor, no hay necesidad

- ¿No hay? - la miro intensamente por un momento, como si tratara de evaluar sus sentimientos- ¿Estarás bien?

Él parecía ansioso por irse, y Bella comprendió que él no iba a entrar, y cuando la cabeza de Edward descendió para besarla ella dió vuelta su cara de forma que sus labios se encontraron con la mejilla de ella.

Con un exasperado sonido apreso su barbilla entre los dedos y la obligó a mirarlo. Al ver su obstinada expresión suspiró y la soltó

- Buenas noches Bella, de verdad lo siento.

Más tarde Bella tumbada en la cama se repetía esas palabras una y otra vez ''lo siente'' ¿Sentía qué? ¿Sentía que la noche se hubiera estropeado? ¿ O que hubiera sido sorprendido con su secretaria cuando la realidad hubiera sido que él quería que eso quedara en secreto?

N/A: me fui!! espero actualizar lo antes posible!! los personajes son de SM y esta historia esta basada en un libro, espero sus rev :D !!


	11. Chapter 11

N/A : quiero agradecer por todos los reviews :D adoro este libro, y me encanta que tambien les guste, aunque sea con otros personajes :). Algunas personas me preguntaron como se llama el libro y la autora para poder comprarlo o buscarlo y leerlo, creo que será muy dificil porque el libro pertenece a esas colecciones que salen en los periodicos jaja. Nunca supe como llegó a mi casa porque es el unico de este tipo, pero es muy bueno, les daré todos los datos posibles para que puedan encontrarlo:

Nombre: Besos en un Tren, su autora es Shirley Kemp y fue publicado por Harlequin. Su nombre original es When Strangers Meet y fue publicado originalmente por Mills & Boon, Ltd. Londres. Este libro pertenece a las series de publicaciones Jazmin ''los más bellos romances del mundo''. Los libros pertenecientes a Harlequin tienen una especie de apodo en la spublicaciones... hay uno que se llama Bianca ''aventura, intriga, pasion'' y el libro se llama Promesas del pasado asi que si ven alguno así en un kiosco o libreria de segunda mano, quizás puedan tener este.

Subiré el proximo capitulo en cuanto lo escriba :) actualiaré mis otros fics tambien :D ! pasen y leanlos!

Capitulo 11

Estudiando su rostro en el espejo del baño, Bella observo que se veía tan horrible coo se sentía. Las lágrimas de la noche anterior eran claramente visibles y tenía abultadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Y hoy, viernes era la primera de las reuniones de larga distancia, y, según Edward, lamás dificil.

Quedaría una compañia al final para tratar el sabado por la mañana, por lo que ella y Edward deberían pasar la noche en un hotel. Esperaba tener tambien la fuerza necesaria para mantener el control.

Se alejó del espejo y busco su maletin para el fin de semana. La noche anterior, inmersa en la inesperada invitacion a cenar de su jefe habia olvidado hacer su equipaje; asi que tuvo que reparar la omision muy temprano. No tenía humor para ser selectiva, por lo cual eligio un par de faldas, blusas y ropa interior...y despues de pensarlo incluyo un vestido de fiesta azul marino, junto con un camison, bata y articulos de tocador.

Busco en el armario algo que ponerse, pero dado a su humor actual no encontraba nada atrayente. Se estaba probando un vestido negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas y que llegaba a las rodillas y se preguntaba si lo usaria para una reunion forma, cuando Alice entro apresuradamente a su cuarto

- ¡Oh! eso te queda muy bien Bells- suspiro la pequeña con una sonrisilla burlona- lo que no parece justo es que tengas ese rostro adorable y esa fabulosa figura

- No hay nada, absolutamente nada de malo en lo que te dieron a ti- replico Bella sonrojandose- ¿Donde estabas anoche?

- ¿Donde crees?

- Prefiero ni pensarlo- alice abrio su boca indignada- no digas nada porque no es asunto mio, pero creo que vas demasiado rapido con ese Jasper

- ¡Pues gracias! Pero no todas somos afortunadas de tener un millonario sumamente atractivo- Alice se mostraba un poco agresiva- Quizas si yo fuera mas fria y presumida causaria el mismo impacto que tu en hombres como Edward Cullen.

- Tanto impacto como una computadora

- ¡Oh vamos! seguro no querrás jugar conmigo esta mañana, no despues de lo que apareció en el periodico.

Habia dos fotografias, una de Edward besandola cuando esperaban el taxi y la otra mostrando a su jefe en feroz persecucion del fotografo y a Bella en el fondo con sus ojos asombrados que parecian extrañados y vidriosos. El titular decía ''Otra fusión de Cullen''.

En cierta forma se sentia aliviada de que Edward aun no hubiera llegado a la oficina. El telefono sono de manera estridente y el ruido hirio sus nervios demasiado tensos de Bella, que contesto con tono cortante.

- Oficina del señor Edward Cullen

- ¿Esta el ahí?

- Me temo que no, soy su secretaria, puedo tomarle el mensaje

- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Señorita Swan!- la voz de Tanya Denali apenas era reconocible; esa mañana sonaba gruesa en vez de seductora, como si hubiera gritado de forma desacostumbrada o quizás llorado- Asi que finalmente salió de su escondite

- ¿Como dice? no comprendo

- Creo que si. Las fotografias la favorecen ¿no lo cree? Y, bueno... ¡Felicitaciones para usted! ¡Ganó el primer asalto!

El corazon de Bella empezo a palpitar con fuerza. Tanya obviamente habia visto el periodico ¿Lo habria visto Edward?

- Tendio su trampa de una manera muy astuta. Primero el acto de modesta y severa secretaria, luego el de seductora. Tal vez engaño a Edward, pero no a mi, porque me di cuenta de todo desde el principio

- Quizá piense eso señorita Denali, pero esta equivocada

- Yo nunca me equivoco- su risa sorprendentemente ronca hizo eco en la linea- y nunca hasta ahora he perdido a un hombre al que deseara realmente

Bella se sintio hervir de rabia

- ¿Ese es el mensaje que quiere que pase señorita Denali?

Tanya respindio con dulzura

- Ese mensaje es para ti queridita, asi que no digas que no te adverti. Dile a Edward que lamento no haber podido acudir anoche, pero que estare libre esta tarde.

El sonido de la linea cortada parecia triunfante y Bella bajo con fuerza el auricular. Asi que esa fue la razon para la impulsiva invitacion a cenar...Tanya lo dejo plantado y el no quizo cancelar la reserva.

Las entrañas de la chica se retorcian al recordar la ansiedad con la que ella acepto, las molestias que se tomo al arreglarse, la forma en que se abrio para hablarle sobre su familia, cuando el nada mas estaba interesado en llenar una velada vacia.

Y pensar que estuvo a punto de invitarlo a su apartamento. No podia negarlo ante si misma, deseaba que el le hiciera el amor. Si no hubiera sido porque el fotografo arruino su humor, tal vez habria sucedido de la forma en que ella deseaba y gracias a dios que no fue asi.

Gimio en voz alta y se mordio el labio ¿Como iba a enfrentarse a el ahora que lo sabia?

Cinco minuto mas tarde su jefe entro apresurado mientras la chica ponia la carpeta del correo sobre su escritorio. Se volvio cuando el cruzo la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron; los de ella cautelosos, los de el como casi todas las mañanas.

- Me he dormido- anuncio y rodeo su escritorio pero no se sento. Sin mirarlo siquiera metio la carpeta dentro del cajon, lo cerro con llave y guardo esta en su bolsillo.- Espero estes lista para irnos de inmediato, o si no llegaremos tarde.

- Lo se- asintio la joven- Buscare mi chaqueta

- No te muevas- pidio de pronto y fruncio el entrecejo

- ¿Que sucede?- indago deteniendose

- Ese vestido- sus ojos la recorrieron con lentitud como si temiera perderse de algo. Bella se encojio y enrojecio bajo tal escrutinio

- ¿Que tiene?

- ¡Todo! - dijo con voz fuerte- Quiás el disfraz despues de todo era lo correcto...

- Podria cambiarme...

- No hay tiempo ahora. Busca tu chaqueta y vámonos- él nisiquiera menciono las fotografias del periodico, quizás aun no las habia visto

La mañana era brillante y soleada cuando iban veloces por los caminos. El campo nunca le habia parecido más adorable. Bella sabia que era la cercania de Edward la que hacia que todo el mundo pareciera deslumbrante.

Molesta, herida y desilucionada como estaba, se sentia una victima facil de su abrumadora masculinidad. Lo miro de reojo admirando su belleza.

El se dio vuelta y capturo su mirada y le ofrecio una sonrisa que no queria decir nada

- ¿preguntas?

- ¿estara hoy el equipo de administracion de la fusion?- inquirio abochornada

- si preguntas por Black, si, estara ahi- su risa fue corta

- no...yo no quise...

El la miro apreciativa y capto el rubor de sus mejillas

- el es de tu misma edad y bastante listo cuando presta atencion a su trabajo

- pero yo no...- inicio y se detuvo, shockeada ante la barrera que habia crecido con deslumbrante velocidad entre ellos.

- No tienes nada que explicarme

- Eso es verdad- reconocio con un chispazo de ira- mantendre en mente su evaluacion de él.

Jacob Black fue la primera persona que vieron a su llegada a la reunion. Esta mas impecablemente vestido que de costumbre, noto Bella sorprendida, y era obvio que habia hecho un esfuerzo especial. Si su intencion habia sido crear una buena impresion, lo logro con ella, y si Edward queria que ella dirigiera su atencion a Jacob, entonces ella lo haria.

Y lo encontro muy facil cuando su mirada se poso sobre el joven. Era la primera vez que notaba lo atractivo que era, con su rostro amplio y las agradables facciones que relucian de salud y vitalidad.

Los calidos ojos oscuros de Jacob devolvieron su evaluacion, y mientras su mirada la recorria de la cabeza a los pies con franca admiracion, se sintio complacida de no haberse cambiado el vestido.

- Buenos dias- saludo Jacob y ella sonrio

- Buenos dias- respondio Bella mientras estrechaba su mano y la retenia un poco.

- Esta usted deslumbrante, señorita Swan- su voz era suave, y su expresion burlona- ¿Mi buena suerte se extiende a que podamos comer juntos hoy?

- No he traido mi bola de cristal- lo miraba entre burlona y misteriosa- pero no me sorprenderia

Rieron en voz alta y su diversion retumbo en la silenciosa sala. La chica de pronto se dio cuenta de una sensacion peculiar en su nuca, algo como un hormigueo, y se volvio para darse cuenta de que Edward la miraba. Sus ojos se encontraron sobre las cabezas de la gente reunida, y los frios ojos verdes la conminaron a acercarse sin palabras ni ningun gesto en su direccion, mientras los de ellas se nublaban confundidos.

En la habitacion no se oía nada, y el silencio los rodeaba mientras ella luchaba por liberar su mirada de la de él. Jacob rompio el embrujo.

- parece como si el gran hombre estuviera a punto de iniciar los negocios- dijo, ironico- asi que te vere mas tarde.

- Si- las mejillas de Bella ardian por la oleada de rubor que la imperiosa mirada habia provocado. Sintio una subita rebelion porque el le habia señalado a Jacob Black como alguien de interes y, entonces ¿porque ese frio disgusto? Impulsiva y más que desafiante, se estiro y beso la mejilla de Jacob- Luego nos vemos.

La mirada de acero de Edward seguia puesta sobre ella mientras cruzaba el salon, pero se nego a afrontarla, y con la cabeza inclinada mirando al piso, tomo asiento junto a él.

Esa reunion parecia menos absorvente y con el paso del tiempo, cerca de las doce y media Jacob le hizo un giño de anticipacion, pero transcurrio otra mmedia hora mas antes de que la sesion se cerrara.

Edward la sujeto del brazo cuando la chica se ponia de pie para salir.

- Bella, no vayas muy lejos. Estare contigo en un momento.

Ella se puso de pie, insegura, mientras su jefe sostenia una charla con uno de los directores de la compañia fusionada. Jacob fue a detenerse junto a ella.

- ¿Problemas?- levanto una ceja interrogante- ¿El gran hombre te ha encadenado a su lado para la comida?

- No lo sé- deseaba que Jacob no pareciera tan hostil- quizás prefieras irte y buscar una cafeteria

- No te preocupes, esperare

Cuando Edward regreso, estaban de pie uno junto al otro en un incomodo silencio, y por alguna razón, Bella estaba nerviosa. Edward hizo una pausa en el camino para intercambiar unas palabras con el jefe de finanzas y luego fue hacia ellos.

- Ahora que lo pienso, voy a tardar mucho más- frunció las cejas- No tiene sentido que te quedes por aqui, tal vez Black pueda buscarte algo de comer.

- No hay problema- una amplia sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Jacob.

- ¡Bien!- la tensa expresion de Edward no expresaba que viera nada bien en la situacion- Regresa en una hora.

Jacob sujeto la mano de la chica con firmeza.

- Si tenemos tan poco tiempo, es mejor que nos apuremos.

Bella sufria por los sentimientos encontrados y se dejo conducir. Le costo un rato entender que la llevaba a un coche apartado.

- Hay una cafeteria allí- señaló un edificio de un solo piso que estaba cerca. El llego a su coche y abrio la puerta del pasajero.

- No vamos a comer en la cafeteria. No muy lejos de aqui hay un agradable restaurant donde comeremos muy a gusto, tengo algo que celebrar.

- ¿Crees que una hora será suficiente para una celebración?

- Probablemente- comentó riendo

- ¿Que estamos celebrando?- le pregunto ella unos minutos despues. Estaban sentados en una mesa para dos en la restaurant y la camarera les habia llevado un guiso casero y pastel de carne con verduras.

- Mi nuevo empleo. supe ayer que lo habia obtenido.

De momento Bella se sintio asombrada.

- ¿Te vas?

- No te sorprendas tanto. La gente lo hace. Me refiero a dejar a Cullen- Jacob se encogio de hombros. Bella se preguntaba porque se sentia tan mortificada.

- ¿No causará tu salida algun problema en la toma de posesion y fusion de las empresas?

- Vere que se termine hasta un punto razonable, porque no soy presisamente indispensable, pero no causare más problemas de los que tengan que suceder.

- Bueno, eso ya es algo, porque odiaria estar cerca de Edward Cullen si tu lo dejaras de improviso

- Si por mi fuera, tu no estarias cerca de Cullen nunca ¡Bastardo!

- ¡Jacob! eso es muy fuerte ¿no crees?

- Quizas lo sea, pero es verdad. Todas esas fabulosas mujeres que se enamoran de él y las trata como basura- dijo burlón

- Eso tampoco es verdad - la chica sentia que su corazon latia con fuerza al defender a Edward- El no puede evitar ser atractivo, y si las mujeres se enamoran de él es su problema- se detuvo, impactada por lo que acababa de decir. Era como si se lo dijiera a ella misma

- Me gustaría ser tan afortunado- y de pronto, le dirigio una mirada seria- Tu no estas enamorada de él ¿Verdad?

- No, pero me gusta mucho- mintió

- Y hasta eso es demasiado- dijo él, y Bella suspiró

- No te agrada Edward verdad

- ¿A algún hombre le gusta otro hombre tan poderoso? El administra mi vida y me molesta- soltó una tensa risilla- Tomate a ti como ejemplo. Te trata como si fueras de su propiedad personal en lugar de ser solo su secretaria. Yo he recibido fuertes señales de advertencia, y quizá no lo sepas, pero tienes un gran letrero en el cuello que dice ''no tocar'' ¿Quién rayos piensa que es él? ¿Dios?

- Este pastel está delicioso- Bella cambió de tema de forma brusca. Jacob se estiró sobre la mesa y tocó un mechón de su pelo.

- Y tu tambien- declaró con suavidad, y suspiró- es una lástima...

La chica se sonrojó y volvió la cabeza. El era un chico agradable y la verdadera lástima era que...

- ¡Oh Dios! no mires ahora- gimió Jacob- pero Cullen acaba de entrar ¿no podremos nunca alejarnos de ese hombre?

Volvio la cabeza con rapidez y ahi estaba él con un grupo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella brevemente y despues se apartaron sin mayor reconocimiento. La joven palideció ya que el rostro de él tenia una expresión que reconocio rapidamente: ira. Probablemente ya habia visto las fotos del periodico.

N:/A : perdón por las faltas de ortografia pero no tengo microsoft word U.U necesito la clave de este, ya que ya me caduco la versión de evaluación... si alguien tiene la versión original de Microsoft Ofice Home & Student 2007 me podria dar la clave porfis??


	12. Chapter 12

Muchisimas gracias por todos los Rev's :D de verdad me siento muy feliz de qe mucha gente me lea y le gusten mis historias :D!! pasense por mis otros fic's, ya estoy escribiendo el final de ''**Recuerdos de Niñez**'' y subiré el segundo capitulo de ''**Embarazados**'' .

A quien se le ocurrio la idea del **The Sandess Story Contest **?? me han tenido llorando como loca con los one shots qe se han publicado...creo no seguiré leyendo más o me qe qedare sin lagrimas D: !

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Edward regreso tarde de comer y la reunión se prolongo despues del tiempo programado. Para obvia sorpresa de todos, él parecia preparado a discutir hasta los puntos menores, y surgió un suspiro de alivio en común cuando al fin se finalizó el negocio.

Sentada junto a Edward de regreso al hotel, Bella dirigió una mirada de reojo a su duro perfil y emitió un silencioso suspiro. Era obvio que todavía estaba muy molesto, y no podía esperar más para averiguar la razón.

- su...supongo que...has visto el periódico- balbuceó

- ¿Periódicos?- pareció salir de una profunda meditación- ¡Oh, las fotografías!- la miró interrogante- ¿Te perturbaron?

- No, pero pensé que quizás te habrían molestado a ti

- Ya he pasado por eso antes- sus cejas descendieron- Siento que tú hayas sentido implicada

- No fue culpa tuya

- No importa- la palabra pareció terminar la charla. Él quedó en silencio por un rato y entonces, repenntinamente, dijo: A propósito, Black me ha dicho que se va de la compañía.

Bella estaba asombrada. ¿Por que había elegido Jacob ese día para darle la noticia?

- Tú ya lo sabías, por supuesto- no le dio oportunidad de responder- ¿Fue la comida en agradecimiento por tu apoyo moral?

- Yo no lo supe hasta hoy, y la comida fue una celebración- señaló

- Así que esa fue la razón para el vestido sensual- le dirigió una mirada irónica- una celebración con un novio.

- Jacob no es mi novio, y me vestí para complacerme a mi misma- ella levantó la barbilla, desafiante- Estoy segura de que te es inconveniente en este momentoperder a Jacob Black, aunque el tiene derecho a buscar algo mejor si puede.

- ¿En serio piensas que va a mejorar? Nadie paga mejores salarios que yo.

La joven continúo, obstinada:

- Los puntos de vista de la gente acerca de lo que es importante difieren, y tal vez Jacob busque más allá de cuestiones de dinero.

- Lo dudo- su tono era despectivo- y debo decir que para alguien que no está interesada en Black, tu pareces saber muchas cosas de él.

- Yo no dije que no estaba interesada, tengo un interes amistoso

- Eso noté. Suficiente amistad para que lo besaras en público esta mañana ¡Ah, pero me olvidaba! Ese es tu estilo acostumbrado, ¿Verdad señorita impulsiva?

Su ataque la sorprendió. Le mostraba que él todavia no había olvidado ese tonto incidente, y debió adivinar que insistiría y lo usaría contra ella de vez en cuando.

Ocultando sus temblorosas manos en su regazo.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo señor Cullen

- No tanto- su voz era suave- Tú nunca lo explicaste y todavía te muestras muy generosa con tus besos.

- Si te hace feliz pensar eso, adelante. Prefiero no discutirlo.

- Estoy seguro de que preferias olvidarlo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces tú tambien? Después de todo, en realidad no te concierne. Yo solo soy tu secretaria...cualquiera pensaría...

Se interrumpió cuando él le dirigió una mirada hostil y no se atrevió a continuar.

- ...que estás celoso- las palabras se le escaparon antes de poder detenerlas, aunque llevó una mano a la boca para impedirlas.

Edward parecía asombrado y luego furioso.

- Lo siento- su voz era apenas audible- Eso ha sido una tontería.

El auto bajó la velocidad y se detuvo a un lado del camino. Edward desabrochó los cinturones de seguridad y la tomó por los brazos con fuerza.

- ¿Es tonto?- exigió con voz extrañamente ronca y luego el mismo respondió la pregunta- Sí, supongo que sí, pero la verdadera estupidez es tratar de finjir que no es verdad.

- Yo...no entiendo

- ¿No?debí pensar que era obvio- la aproximó a él- Sí, estoy celoso. Cuando te ví besarlo esta mañana pude haberlo golpeado y retorcido su adorable cuello.

Su boca bajó salvajemente sobre la suya, y no le dió tiempo de asimilar su asomrosa confesión. Con la cálida presión persuasiva, pronto sería imposible pensar en nada más que las sensaciones que su beso despertaba.

Pero lo intentó, sabiendo que eso era una locura. De hec ho todo lo sucedido entre ellos había sido una locura y ambos lo lamentarían despues, cuando la pasión hubiese cesado y la cordura hubiese vuelto. Deseaba poder decirle todo eso, pero su boca exploraba la suya con una voracidad intensa que barría sus propios sentidos.

Una extraña ansiedad empezó en algún lado dentro de la joven; se estremeció cuando él la abrazó para acercarla más, moviendo sus manos contra su cintura y la suave curva de sus caderas. Ella se aflojó hacia él, sus labios respondian a los de él con igual necesidad, su cuerpo parecía incendiarse con el calor de su propia vehemencia.

Las manos de Bella se dirigieron al cabello de Edward, donde le daba suaves jalones, a la vez que el comenzó a acariciar suavemente una de las largas y cremosas piernas de la chica por sobre el vestido. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica retiro una mano del cabello de Edward y la dirigio suavemente por el tonificado pecho de él, hasta el estómago haciendo que se estremeciera y ella disfrutara el contacto del fuerte cuerpo a traves de la camisa.

Él intensificó el beso haciendo que Bella gimiera y se dió cuenta de una dolorosa frustración cuando Edward emepezó a alejarse. De forma involuntaria se asió a él, y éste rió con suavidad.

- Bella, estamos en un camino en el campo inglés a plena luz del día- murmuró- No es ni el momento ni el lugar.

Cuando él se retiró, los ojos de la chica estaban prendidos a los suyos mostrando confusión; con las manos sujetaba las solapas de su chaqueta en una muda interrogante. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Algún tipo de juego para matar el tedio del día? Él soltó una carcajada.

- Hablaremos después Bella. Mientras tanto aqui tienes algo en que pensar.

Se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Se terminó en un segundo, pero él tenía razón. La sensación la persiguió durante mucho tiempo después.

Él arrancó el coche de nuevo y la chica se quedó sumida en un ofuscamiento y en las preguntas que daban vuelta en su mente. ¿Cómo había permitido que la besara de esa manera? ¿Cómo se había permitido responderle sin oponer resistencia? ¿Y qué tipo de celos había el reconocido sentir?.

N/A: Este capitulo es más cortito...pero es que o si no...se volvería demsiado largo, el otro capitulo será super intenso, espero subirlo pronto, yo creo que el lunes o martes :) .


	13. Chapter 13

En mi país (Chile) hubo un gran terremoto. Donde yo vivo fue de una intennsidad de 8.8 y hace poco recuperamos los servicios básicos. Tengo los capítulos escritos así que los subire durante esta semana, sin embargo es probable que quizás no lo pueda hacer continuamente por que con las replicas fuertes se puede cortar la luz y caer la internet.

Gracias por la comprensión y perdón por la nota, pero despúes de esto subiré el capítulo así que no se enfaden xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Se sintió perturbada por la mirada que la recepcionista les dirigió al firmar el estaba atractivo,distinguido,con su elegante traje de negocios y un poco arrugada camisa blanca,y la chica estaba ahí de pie a su lado con su vestido sensual, su pelo un poco revuelto y probablemente el lápiz labial corrido.

Todavía se perturbó más al descubrir, cuando fueron escoltados al primer piso, que les habían dado habitaciones contiguas.

- He reservado la cena para las ocho- informó Edward, cortante, una vez la recepcionista los dejó, con una última mirada de curiosidad.- Llamaré a tu puerta poco antes de esa hora.

Él parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos y se dio la vuelta para entrar en su habitación despues de dirigir una breve mirada en su dirección.

El animo de Bella se hundió. Ella había predicho que él, cuando se enfriara, lamentaría los momentos de pasión en el auto. Pero aún así le dolía haber tenido la razóándo vas a recuperar lacordura Bella se sermoneó, porque sabía que debía sentir alegría en ves de esa repentina depresión. Cuántamás distancia hubiera entre ellos, menos tendría la joven oportunidad de quedar como una tonta.

Se consoló con un baño tranquilo y después se dispuso a elegir algo que ponerse. Las faldas y las blusas eran de uso formal para la oficina, y en silencio se regañó por su humor de esa mañana. La unica opción posible era el vestido de fiesta azul rey que había empacado ''por siacaso''.

Alisó la sedosa tela sobre su esbelta cintura y miró su imagen demanera crítica, pero no encontró ningún fallo. El vestido ampliaba sus caderas, resaltaba su estrecha cintura y redondos senos. Sus bien formadas piernas parecian elegantes con las sandalias que hacían juego.

Su pelo suelto caía en una cascada de rizos oscuros. Un ténue maquillaje en los ojos y un poco de brillo hacian que se viera resplandeciente. Ella se dirigió una última mirada satisfecha al espejo justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Las cejas de él se subieron en silenciosa apreciación cuando la joven se quedó enmarcada por elumbral de la puerta; sintió que el calor subía ante el cálido brillo de los ojos verdes.

Pudo sonreír tranquila y salió al corredor cerrando la puerta.

- Espero que haya algo bueno en el menú, porque estoy hambrienta.

- Tendrá que ser algo muy bueno para sobre pasar lo que estoy mirando.

Bella sofocó un suspiro, deseando que no dijera cosas como esa, porque la confundían. Un minuto estaba furioso con ella y, al siguiente, lleno de admiración.

La cena la sirvieron en el comedor grande al fondo del hotel, con vista a un hermoso jardín con un lago ornamental. Había luces colgadas en los árboles que sin duda se encenderían al finalizar en crepúsculo para añadir encanto al ambiente.

- Estas deliciosa Bella - declaró Edward suavemente - Eres una nueva sorpresa cada vez que te miro.

- Gracias - murmuró Bella, contenta de la interrupción del camarero que les servió el primer plato - ¿Esto son ... espinacas?- preguntó para desviar la atención.

El resto de la comida fluyó facilmente, hablando de cosas banales y de la compañía. Bella bebió un poco, pero cuando les sirvieron el café se sintió un poco achispada.

Ella miró en torno al silencioso y lujoso salón y comentó:

- Para tratarse de un hotel de paso, Liz ciertamente a tirado la casa por la ventana. Estoy segura de que podría haber encontrado un más barato.

- Lo hizo, pero yo cambie las reservaciones.

Bella abrio la boca sorprendida

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque sabía que este te gustaría más- se estiró sobre la mesa y tomó su mano mientras su pulgar rozaba la palma, creando oleadas de excitación- y porque este es más romántico.

Sus ojos tenían un suave y cautivador verde, que la inducian hacia las ardientes profundidades. En algún lugar la campanita de advertenncia sonó.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quisiste decir ''seductor''?

- Quise decir exactamente lo que dije ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a escuchar?

El vino la había desinhibido, por lo que respondió.

- Quizá cuando sepa que pueda confiar en ti

- ¿Tienes alguna razón para pensar que no puedes?- indagó con en ceño fruncido.

La chica se encogió de hombros y de repente sintió ira, el temor creciente que pensó que había enterrado.

- Sólo por la forma en que aprendí a no confiar en ningún hombre. Trabajaba para un hombre que pensaba que solo porque pagaba mi sueldo tenía derecho a tomarse libertades...

De pronto se estremeció ¿Por qué había empezado a pensar en James ahora?

- ¿Y lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros era ... tomarse libertades?

Ella parecía incapáz de detenerse.

- Tal vez. Tu acercamiento, por supuesto, es mucho más sutil, pero lo que deseas es lo mismo - continuo con amargura - Desafortunadamente para mi ex-jefe su físico y su técnica estaban en contra suya, pero quizás su acercamiento fue mucho más honesto. Al menos, no habia duda sobre qué buscaba.

Edward aflojó la presión de la mano de ella.

- ¿Y tu piensas que yo estoy detrás de lo mismo?

Bella con una fria mirada lo desafío:

- ¿Y no lo estás?

- Si quieres decir que yo deseo llevarte a la cama y hacerte el amor, la respuesta es sí. Aunque yo pensé ... creí ... que era lo que tú también deseabas.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par por el asombro. La joven no esperaba que él lo reconociera de forma tan osada, y tampoco pensó que ella fuera a ser tan transparente.

- ¿Estaba equivocado?-al recordarlos juntos en el auto, la manera en que su cuerpo se había incendiado mientras el hombre la abrazaba, y sabiendo que él había sentido su respuesta, era dificil negarlo.

- En este momento ... no. Pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo soy libre de hacer cualquier elección.

- ¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir?

- ¡Oh, vamos Edward! ¿No lo sabes?

Fue entonces cuando recordó que no le había pasado en mensaje de Tanya de que estaba libre esa noche, pero de algún modo parecía no importar. Edward no estaba allí de todas formas, por lo que soltó una divertida risa. Él hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

- Bebe tu café. Terminaremos esta discusión en un ambiente más adecuado.

La chica hizo lo que le dijo; tenia la sensación de haber cruzado una línea invisible y su expresion le dijo que no le permitiria retirarse.

Fuera, en la cálida noche, él tomó su brazo y la condujo hacia un jardín cubierto. Bella estaba estremecida, nerviosa y su corazon empezo a martillar dolorosamente en sus costillas.

Miró de reojo a Edward y percibió, para su sorpresa y alivio, que él ya no estaba molesto.

- Lo que me dijiste le da sentido a muchas cosas- tomó su mano para fortar sus fríos dedos con los suyos- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

- No. No quiero hablar de eso ni pensar en eso - ella ahora se estremecía incontrolablemente. Él rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.

- Si quieres ir a tu habitación...

- ¡No! quiero estar contigo - era un grito angustioso y el brazo masculino se tensó. Ella volvió la cabeza contra el hombro de él - Edward... estoy tan confundida que no sé que pensar.

- Entonces no pienses, solo mirame.

Él levantó su barbilla con un dedo para que sus ojos se encontraran. Toda la confusión y todo el dolor parecian derretirse en la calidez de su profunda mirada verde.

- ¿Qué ves?- le preguntó con tanta suavidad que apenas lo oyó. Bella movió la cabeza, temerosa de decir lo que brillaba en sus ojos, que era todo lo que alguna vez soñó, porque eso era, un sueño, y ella pronto despertaría- ¿Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo?

- ¿Cuánto es eso?

Edward la atrajo en sus brazo, la besó con suavidad y ternura y extrajo una vacilante respuesta que se hizo más positiva cuando él le acarició el rostro, el pelo, la garganta. Suave y sensualmente, su boca acarició la suya y delineó sus labios y con delicadeza se impulsó para encontrar la de la chica.

Muy dentro de ella un fuego se encendió, y sus llamas crecían y consumían sus sentidos. Alzó los brazos para abrazarlo, los movió con urgencia por su fuerte cuello y los amplios y duros hombros.

Él la abrazó más fuerte, la besó profundamente, casi con hambre, moviendo las manos con urgencia por su espalda, hacia arriba y abajo, moldeandola contra sí.

¿Cómo podía suceder eso con tanta rapidéz? ¿Por qué el efecto fue tan instantaneo en ambos?

Mientras el beso continuaba, se incendiaban en una pasión nunca antes experimentada. Su cuerpos se suavizaban, ella se presionaba contra el cuerpo de él, por voluntad propia, y oyó un pequeño gemido profundo proveniente de la garganta de Edward.

Él se separó de ella y levantó la cabeza para mirar los suaves y aterciopelados ojos de ella, que brillaban por la excitación.

- Ya has respondido a mi pregunta, y ahora yo responderé a la tuya.

La separó de su cuerpo, tomó su mano y la condujo de regreso al hotel y luego por la escalera. En la puerta de su habitación, él extendió su mano para que le diera la llave.

Temblorosa, Bella rebuscó en su bolso y se la dió. Una expresión de asombro semostró en su rostro. Las cosas sucedian tan a prisa que no tenía tiempo de detenerse a reflexionar sobre su propia debilidad.

La puerta alfin abrió. Él la ayudo a entrar, tomó su bolso y lo dejo caer al suelo antes de volverla a tomar en sus brazos.

Era como volver a casa: la chica colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y toda resistencia desapareció cuando los labios de él se movieron persuasivos contra los suyos. Edward la levantó en brazos y la llevó sin esfuerzo a la cama. Con sus labios todavía sobre los de ella, deslizó la cremallera del vestido y la prenda cayó con un suave siseo a los pies de Bella. Jadeó cuando los diestros dedos desabrocharon el sostén para revelar los duros y henchidos senos, estremeciendose cuando su calida mano moledó la suave piel, mirándola con intensidad y devoción.

Cuando él separó su boca de la suya y trazó una vereda de feroces besos hacia el arco de su garganta, la joven profirio un gemido.

-Edward- pronunció su nombre con voz ronca por la pasión y el temor.

- Shh,amor mío.

Con suavidad la empujo sobre la cama y con prontitud se despojo de su chaqueta y su camisa, mientras ella lo observaba medio sentada, solo portando su tanga.

El era maravilloso. Su espalda ancha, su pecho tonificado sin ir a excesos era perfecto, sus pectorales y abdominales eran marcados e invitaban a tenue vello rubio crecía debajo de su ombligo y bajaba más allá de los pantalones, donde se veía facilmente una zona abultada, que dejaba entrever un gran miembro oculto aún.

Él se acercó y se inclino para besar apasionadamente los labios de la chica, ahogándola y haciendo que cierta zona de su cuerpo comenzara a palpitar. Fue bajando por su mandíbula, por el arco de su cuello. Deboró sus pechos alternadamente, mordisquiando un poco el pezón sonrosado totalmente erecto. Bajó aún más, entreteniendose en su ombligo, deleitándose con los maravillosos sonidos que ella producía y con ambas manos tomó la tanga y la deslizó por sus piernas mientras las besaba dulcemente.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era primera vez que estaba completamente desnuda frente a un hombre, pero a la vez, casi inconciente por las nuevas sensaciones que sentía se sintió valiente y levantándose un poco se acerco a Edward y lo beso, mientras sus manos se dirigian a su pantalón e intentaba desabrocharlo con sus manos inexpertas. Él gimió, al sentir como ella inocentemente y sin saberlo le daba suaves caricias a su miembro palpitante y duro. La ayudó, ya no podía aguantar más, y se despojó del pantalón, llevandose consigo su boxer.

- Eres realmente la mujer más hermosa que he visto, Isabella- se encontró increiblemente sensual cuando Edward envolvió su nombre con pasión y cariño en su voz enronquecida por la excitación.

Se volvieron a besar recostándose en la cama mientras lasmanos de ambos recorrian sus cuerpos tratando de memorizar cada curva, cada musculo, cada fibra.

Los gemidos eran bajos, casi insonoros debido a los besos que no paraban de brindarse. El se posicionó entre las piernas de ella acariciando la entrada de su vagina con la punta de su gran y muy endurecido pene, haciendo que Bella gimoteara. Con lentitud comenzó a introducirse en ella, lento,muy lento, logrando que ella se arqueara dejando sus suculentos senos frente a su boca y sin poder evitarlo los beso con pasión entrando de una vez, rompiendo con la barrera natural de una virgen. Se quedó quieto, un poco shockeado y para esperar que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara a la intromicion. Bella no puedo evitar la mueca de dolor que hizo, pero él no dejo sus pechos, y eso logro que olvidara eso y se enfocara en el placer que estaba sintiendo. Poco a poco su cuerpo se empezó a incendiar y sin poder controlarlo movió sus caderas, logrando que el entrara un poco más en ella. Él se comenzo a mover, suave y despacio llevandola al abismo mientras paulatinamente subia el ritmo. Los gemidos se transformaron en gritos por parte de ambos, los besos se volvieron furiosos,como si no pudieran satisfacer la necesidad de acoplarse y unirse en uno. Cuando ya no pudieron más gritaron sus nombres y llegaron a la cima del placer. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos mientras se abrazaban con fuerza. Con un último beso él se salió de ella y la acurrucó a su lado, tapandose con las sábanas y acariciando su espalda,mientras Bella se dormía comodamente con la cabeza en su pecho. Minutos despues Edward tambien se durmió.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando despertó el estaba fuera de la cama, de pie junto a la ventana, mirando la noche iluminada. Su esbelto y musculoso cuerpo formaba una silueta que hizo que su corazón saltara una vez más con errático latir.

Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque se volvió y se acercó a ella, poderoso y misterioso bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Sin una palabra, se metió en la cama, la rodeó con los brazos, acercándola hasta apoyarla en el hueco de su hombro, y presionó sus labios sobre su lisa frente.

- Edward - musitó ella - ¿Por qué permitimos que esto sucediera?

Él hizo un ruido de exasperación.

- Porque no tenía sentido fingir que no era inevitable - acarició su mejilla - Te he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi. Simplemente no era ... conveniente ... reconocerlo.

- Qué extraña palabra has usado ...Conveniente

- Esa es la palabra correcta. ¿Crees que me sentía complacido de tener todo mi mundo vuelto de cabeza por una chica que no tenía respeto ni por mis años ni por mi importancia?

- ¡Hablas como si fueras un anciano!

- Es en lo que me había convertido, con el tiempo suficiente y mujeres vacías.

- Ciertamente. Tenías bastantes de esas - comentó Bella, cortante, y en ella surgió una inesperada molestia - además, la elección era tuya ¿no?

- Sí, y no. A veces, las elecciones se hacen como resultado del pasado, y como tú, yo no deseo pensar en el pasado justo ahora. El presente es todo lo que necesito.

Edward mordisqueó su oreja y creó las más exquisitas sensaciones en lugares de los que apenas era conciente, pero la chica se prendió de su sensación de resentimiento porque él no había mencionado su futuro.

-El pasado no puede ser responsable pra siempre - rebatió - En mi opinión, un hombre obtiene a la mujer que merece.

Él respondió a su ira con una suave risa. En la penumbra, lucecillas danzaron en sus mudos ojos verdes. Sus largos y esbeltos dedos acariciaron con suavidad su mejilla.

- Espero que tengas razón, porque yo no sé que he hecho para merecerte.

- No mucho ... hasta ahora.

- ¿De qué te quejas?

En un gesto que los sorprendió a ambos por su atrevimiento, la joven cruzó su mano sobre el tenso y musculoso estómago dejando los rizados vellos se enredaran en sus dedos. Ella se sorprendió y excitó ante su respuesta. Él sujetó su muñeca cuando iba a repetir el movimiento.

- ¡Compórtate! - le besó la nariz y ella lo desafió con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué hacerlo? Es hora de que yo haga lo que quiera.

Edward le tomó la barbilla en su fuerte y esbelta mano. La miró con fijeza en los ojos, y bajo el plateado rayo de la luna, las profundidades de los suyos parecían indescifrables.

- ¿Crees que no has hecho lo que querías todo el tiempo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Quiero decir que si hicieramos lo que yo quiero, entonces te habría tenido en mis brazos mucho antes que ahora - gimió, exasperado.

- Probablemente, si hubiera sido conveniente - declaró tensa.

-Escúchame antes de que te pongas susceptible.

Su boca rozó la suya con dulzura y la instó a volver a la suavidad.

- En cierta forma, tú tienes razón. Mi futuro estaba claro frente a mí, y tú fuiste una complicación no deseada - él suspiró profundamente - Pero ambos sabíamos que la magia estaba ahí, prácticamente desde el principio - su seguridad no reconocía discusiión - Decidí aceptarlo como era; te deseaba y estaba casi seguro de que tú me deseabas, aunque sentía que tenía que ir despacio, tomarme mi tiempo. Esperaba que si era paciente, esa espinosa barrera que tú habías erigido entre nosotros finalmente caería.

Bella guardó silencio, sorprendida al saber que ese hombre todo el tiempo había sido conciente de que ella trataba de ocultarse de él.çCon ternura, apartó el pelo de su rostro en un gesto que hizo que sus entrañas saltaran de modo salvaje.

- No sabía por qué te cerrabas ante mí, pero estaba contento esperando a que tú llegaras a mí - su rostro se ensombrecío y la chica sintió la tensión de su cuerpo - Eso fue hasta que apareció Black en escena. Entonces, supe que tenía que hacer algún movimiento.

- No tenías que hacerlo, no por Jacob - ella se acurrucó junto a él - pero me agrada que lo hayas hecho.

La extrañallama interior estaba encendida de nuevo y a la joven ya no leimportaban los porqués y cómos. Sólo ese momento tenía verdadera importancia. Lo rodeó con los brazos, se estiró para alcanzar sus labios y lo oyó jadear mientras ellamoldeaba su suave cuerpo tentadoramente contra él.

- ¡Dios Bella! Aprendes deprisa.

- Tengo un buen maestro -- murmuró, ronca - Enséñame más.

**N/A: **Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos. Estoy en el campo, y no tengo internet, por lo que es probable que los suba elmismo día aunque a horas difererentes. Por eso escribí la nota en este y no en el anterior xD. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Se acerca el final, no sin un pequeño drama antes de este muajajaja (6).

Pasense por mi perfil ylean mis otros fic's :D !


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Quiero agradecer la preocupación por mi persona y por mi país. Estoy bien, acostumbrándome a las réplicas constantes ahaha. No tengo perdón por no haber actualizado, más aún cuando he tenido tanto tiempo libre u.u pero me he dedicado a leer muchos fics :D esperando obtener inspiración. Termine el fic **Recuerdos de Niñez **así que espero que se pasen por mi perfil y lo busquen y lo lean, es una historia distinta a este, es más tierna y dedicada a Edward, cuando él era un bebe. También está **Su Papi **que son pequeñas situaciones de la vida entre Edward y Rennesme. Debería alguien darme un tutorial para fanfiction, ni siquiera sé que son los drabbles, solo reconozco de esta jerga los que son los lemmons ajahahaha pero aparte de eso… nada xD. Prometo actualizar pronto.

Que estén bien, espero lean mis otros fics.

**Capitulo 15**

La reunión de la mañana siguiente se llevo a cabo en un pequeño centro de conferencias a la salida del pueblito donde Bella creció. Se encontraba sentada ante la larga y reluciente mesa con Edward y el equipo administrativo de la fusión, en espera de que llegaran los ejecutivos de la otra compañía. La chica bullía en impaciencia y por las miradas de soslayo que le dirigía a su jefe, podía ver que él también sentía la tensión. Comprenderlo la lleno de una poderosa emoción, así que cuando de forma inesperada el apretó su mano bajo la mesa hizo lo que pudo para evitar estremecerse.

La prensa estaba presente en esa reunión final, y un periodista alto y de aspecto rudo camino hacia Edward con una libreta de notas en la mano y un brillo decidido en los ojos grises.

La joven se retiro tratando de ocultar su impaciencia mientras el reportero preguntaba a Edward los planes futuros de las varias compañías que estaba adquiriendo.

La puerta del otro extremo del salón se abrió y dos hombres entraron. Edward reconoció su presencia con un movimiento de cabeza y se volvió para despedir al periodista con un apretón de manos.

- Si me perdona, creo que ahora puede iniciarse la reunión- dirigió una mirada hacia Bella – Señorita Swan, si no le importa…

Se volvió y se alejo para que ella lo siguiera. La chica observaba los agiles movimientos de su cuerpo pensando en el tiempo que habían pasado solos y preguntándose si eso sería todo lo que tendrían. Después de ese día ¿su relación se limitaría al terreno laboral como de costumbre?

Pero al siguiente momento hasta el pensamiento fue borrado de su mente; cuando ocupo su lugar junto a Edward, sufrió un impacto que le saco el aire de los pulmones, paralizando su cuerpo. Sentado al otro extremo de la mesa estaba el señor Bronte y un sonriente James junto a él.

Cómo se las arreglo para seguir ahí sentada, nunca lo sabría, porque todos sus instintos la instaban a huir y esconderse como el fatídico día en el tren. Solo que ahora no sabía hacia donde correr.

Se obligo a levantar la cabeza y encontró la maliciosa mirada de James. La joven se estremeció por la repulsión. De forma automática, su mano debajo de la mesa busco a Edward, y sus dedos lo apretaron un poco encima de la rodilla.

Él gimió, miró en su dirección y encontró su expresión acosada, por lo que frunció las cejas. Su mano cubrió la de ella para darle seguridad y se inclino para decirle en voz baja:

- ¿Qué sucede? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

- Sí. Lo he visto – susurro la chica – aunque estare bien en un momento.

Él siguió su mirada. Bella vio que James parpadeaba y apartaba los ojos de ella. Emitió un sus piro de alivio y volvió su atención hacia los papeles frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que estos se habían retrasado.

Era algo típico en el desarrollo de las cosas en Bronte bajo la administración de James, así que la reunión amenazaba con ser un caos. Para cuando descanzaron para el café, Edward tenía una expresión tormentosa.

Bella escapo al baño para refrescarse y supervisar el resultado del impacto. El rostro parecía pálido y acosado. El moretón de su barbilla todavía tenía tenues tonos azulados, amarillentos, más notorios contra su palidez; los retoco con maquillaje, luego cepillo y volvió a recoger su pelo.

Se sentía un poco mejor cuando salió al corredor, pero se detuvo sobresaltada.

- ¡bien, bien! ¡Si es la señorita Isabella Swan!

El corazón de Bella salto con dolor al oír la aceitosa voz de James en su oreja. No había baños para hombres en ese pasillo por lo que era obvio que de forma deliberada la había seguido.

Él le sonreía y con su aliento de olor desagradable acariciaba su mejilla.

- Esperaba que tarde o temprano volviéramos a encontrarnos.

- Y yo rezaba para que nunca sucediera.

- ¡Pero qué honor, ser mencionado en tus oraciones! – le sujeto el brazo con fuerza.

- Tu puedes pensar eso – lo desdeño y trato de soltarse, pero cuanto más tiraba de su brazo, con más fuerza la sujetaba.

Al mirar sus maliciosos ojos negros, Bella sintió la vieja repulsión y por un momento, la antigua sensación de debilidad, pero con rapidez llego la comprensión de que ya no tenía que sufrir lo insufrible.

- ¡Quita tus manos de mi James Bronte! – susurro con furia entre sus dientes apretados - ¡Ahora en este instante!

- ¿O qué? ¿Gritaras? No lo harás, no aquí – rio con frialdad – Y tu deberías saber que yo no soy del tipo al que se le puede desalentar con un poco de malhumor; al contrario, eso me excita – se acercó mas – Bésame o pégame Bella, a ti siempre te gusto jugar a ser provocativa.

Se oyeron voces de gente que hablaba y reía. Si solo Edward llegara, pensó desesperada, pero nadie apareció en el corredor. Para entonces la furia sobrepasaba el temor. Como la cabeza de él bajaba hacia la suya y sus labios perseguían besarla, Bella perdió el control.

Le dio un puntapié con el delgado tacón de su zapato en el hueso de la pierna. Con un grito de dolor, James la soltó y se tambaleo hacia atrás.

Después de un momento de vacilación la chica empezó a correr. Una rápida mirada sobre su hombro le mostro a James todavía inclinado sobre su lastimada pierna con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor. De sus labios surgió una temblorosa risa.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16

Edward salía del salón de conferencias y ella se encontró con él.

- Te estaba buscando – Bella se detuvo y lo sujeto por el brazo mientras que de modo visible jadeaba y se estremecía. Él la observo mientras fruncía su atractivo rostro. - ¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Estás enferma?

La joven negó con la cabeza y respiro profundamente para tranquilizar sus nervios. Lo último que deseaba ahora era que Edward supiera lo que había sucedido. Solo sería aumentar el caos de la mañana.

- Me he dado prisa – le dijo – Pensé que te preguntarías donde estaba.

- Tenias razón – la tomo por el codo - ¡Vamos! Salgamos de aquí para comer algo.

En ese momento James Bronte dio la vuelta a la esquina, tambaleante, con el rostro lívido, y Edward le dirigió una mirada curiosa. Para alivio de Bella, James cojeaba y no lanzo ni un vistazo en su dirección; ella apretó el brazo de Edward para reclamar su atención.

- Creo que es una maravillosa idea porque me muero de hambre. Vamos.

Más tarde, sentada ante una mesa para dos, en un restaurante, Edward se apoyo hacia atrás mirándola interrogante.

- ¿Vas a contarme lo que en realidad sucedió antes o es otro de tus secretos?

Bella, sentada frente a él, sintió que palidecía y lucho por formular su respuesta.

- ¿Fue Bronte un novio formal? – Insistió él, impaciente - ¿Tuviste una pelea de amantes?

- ¡Uf! ¡Claro que no! ¡La simple idea es repulsiva! – Al ver la expresión de él, rió – Lo siento. Bronte hijo siempre me ha producido ese efecto.

- ¿Quieres contármelo? – suspiró irritado.

- En realidad no – pero, resignada continuo – aunque supongo que debo, ya que me salvaste de sus garras. Yo trabajaba para su padre, el Señor Bronte, hasta que su hijo entro en escena y empezó su acoso sexual. Me gustaba mi trabajo, así que hice lo posible por ignorarlo, pero al final fue demasiado, así que lo deje – hizo un gesto – Fue una mala suerte que estuviera en ese tren el día que te conocí. Era a James a quien trataba de evitar cuando yo… cuando yo… - sintió que el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Ahora podía sentir toda la vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

- Cuando me besaste – añadió, burlón – La señorita impulsiva no habría vacilado en decirlo.

- Supongo que no, pero en realidad yo nunca he sido la señorita impulsiva. Ella se apodero de mí en una emergencia.

Él se inclino sobre la mesa y le beso la boca con ligereza.

- Entonces tu emergencia fue mi buena suerte – la chica miraba su fuerte y astuto rostro pensando cuanto lo amaba, deseando que…

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes niña tonta?

Ella se encogió de hombros y aparto su mirada de él.

- Supongo que me sentía avergonzada. El padre de James no me creyó, y de hecho, prácticamente me acuso de provocar a su hijo – él hizo un sonido de disgusto y ella prosiguió – No podía estar segura de que tú me creyeras, especialmente después de ese tonto incidente en el tren. Seamos sinceros, tu no parecías tener una alta opinión de mi en ese momento – lo miro y entonces el asintió.

- De acuerdo, pero todavía pienso que podrías haber tenido fe en mí.

- Después de tu comportamiento en el tren, yo tampoco tenía exactamente una buena opinión de ti.

- Dama, razones aparte, tienes todo lo que te mereces – rió, travieso.

- Esa es solo tu opinión – discutió, ocultando una sonrisa.

La expresión de él de nuevo era seria, extendió la mano en busca de la de ella y, de forma ausente, la apretó.

- Me preguntaba por qué saltabas como gato al que se le arroja agua cada vez que yo me acercaba a ti – movió la cabeza, reprobador – El amigo James es desagradable, pero yo no habría sospechado que sus atenciones te harían asustarte de todos los hombres.

- Sucedió durante mucho tiempo, casi un año, y eso tenía un efecto profundo en mí.

- ¿Por qué soportaste tanto antes de irte?

- Su pongo que por la errónea concepción de lealtad hacia mi viejo jefe. Antes de que el hijo llegara, teníamos una muy feliz relación de trabajo.

- Estiraste la lealtad hasta extremos ridículos ¿No crees?

- Si, ahora lo sé, y desde hoy… - recordó los labios rojos y húmedos que iban a posarse en los suyos y un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Intento…?

- No. No tuvo oportunidad. Le di un puntapié – sonrió, pesarosa – Con un poco de suerte, él necesitara ir a revisarse al Hospital.

- Definitivamente necesitara un tratamiento completo en el Hospital si vuelve a acercarse a ti otra vez.

- No lo hará. Tengo el presentimiento de que en esta ocasión ya ha aprendido la lección.

- Esperemos que sí, por su bien.

- ¿Te importa si no hablamos mas de eso?

- Está bien, por ahora lo dejaremos – acepto, aunque su entrecejo fruncido aun no se relajaba por completo – Veamos si podemos conseguir algo de comer.

La camarera llego y pidieron lo que querían comer y gradualmente ambos se relajaron. Cuando el café fue servido, él se recostó y se froto la frente con sus dedos.

- No siento que esta sea la última de esas malditas reuniones de fusión.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

- Se que esta mañana ha sido un lio, pero hasta entonces tu parecías lleno de entusiasmo, en espera del desafío.

- No te he engañado ¿verdad? Y por supuesto, tienes razón. Esto es algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo. Es lo que mi abuelo siempre deseo; ''La expansión''. Desafortunadamente, tuvo que esperar a que yo creciera para que lo ayudara, y para entonces, era demasiado tarde…para él.

Era la primera vez que él le permitía entrever algo de su vida personal. La hacía sentirse bien, como si hubieran dado un paso hacia adelante.

- ¿Solo eran ustedes dos? ¿No tenía hijos?

- Uno. Mi padre – declaro pesarosamente – pero él no estaba interesado en el negocio – dio un sorbo a su café antes de continuar – Mi madre y él eran médicos y tenían un gran alma altruista, viajábamos mucho cuando era pequeño, pertenecían a médicos sin fronteras. A veces cuando aparecía junto a mi padre, él me miraba como esperando que le dijera que tenía alguna dolencia y estaba enfermo.

Bella se mordió el labio y sofocó su natural compasión porque sabía que él no la apreciaría.

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Eran iguales. Completamente inmersos uno en el otro y en el trabajo que hacían. Estoy seguro de que hasta que tuve edad suficiente para mostrar interés fui más como una carga. Solía estar mucho con mi madre, la ayudaba un poco…sobre todo en los partos, pero al principio me parecía aterrador.

- Debe haber sido excitante, creo, moverte por tantos países, ayudar, conocer otras realidades.

- sí, pero no cuando eres un niño, no podía jugar con los niños de las tribus, no entendía sus idiomas, y cuando ya me estaba acostumbrando y haciendo amigos, debíamos irnos a otro lugar donde necesitaran médicos. Mis padres eran los únicos del grupo que tenían un hijo, y a veces tenia pesadillas…para mí era terrorífico cuando era más pequeño ir a los partos. Yo siempre me quedaba con mamá ya que papá atendía los casos más difícil y eso sería aun mas traumante para mí, me daba un pánico enorme ver como los bebes salían de sus madres…parecían, para mí, algo así como extraterrestres. Me asustaban mucho. Mi educación era única, a los 10 años ya hablaba tres idiomas y algunas lenguas locales africanas, conocía casi toda áfrica y Sudamérica, y mi padre se encargo de enseñarme biología – añadió con una sonrisa – hasta que mi abuelo insistió en que yo regresara y recibiera una educación decente.

- ¿Y fuiste feliz con eso?

- Muy feliz – rió; era un sonido rico y profundo que hizo que en respuesta las entrañas de la chica se estremecieran. – Entonces fue cuando comprendí que los genes de ingeniero de mi abuelo eran más fuertes que los de medico de mi padre y mi madre juntos.

Su expresión era radiante por el entusiasmo, aumentando su atractivo. Atrapado en su propio pasado, él de pronto parecía remoto…de nuevo extraño. Ella apenas se atrevía a continuar.

- Tus padres… - vacilo - … ¿todavía viven?

- Si – sonrió con alegría – Esme y Carlisle están aquí ahora, yo me vine con mi abuelo cuando tenía quince, pase todos los exámenes necesarios y termine el colegio y luego entre a la universidad. Por insistencia de Esme me visitaban una vez cada dos meses, y en todas mamá me trataba de convencer que volviera con ellos… aun me trata como si fuera bebe – añadió riendo, y Bella solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa al verlo tan feliz.

- ¿Y tu abuelo?

- Él…murió hace cinco años, justo cuando mis padres decidieron dejar su loca vida para venir a vivir con él y cuidarlo. Pero murió feliz, porque sabía que alguien de su propia sangre seguiría sus pasos – suspiro y pareció que se apartaba de sus recuerdos – Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte por un rato. Debo hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas que no pueden esperar.

Bella se quedo sentada, pensando en lo que el acababa de revelarle. De su ser interno. Sus impulsos y motivaciones fueron siempre fuertes, aunque no eran por sí mismo. Aunque no lo supiera, tenía más en común con sus padres de lo que creía, aunque tenía su propia obsesión. Entremezclado con su éxito, su progreso futuro, siempre estaría su gran amor por su abuelo. Con un chispazo de intuición se pregunto un poco triste, si eso le impediría realmente enamorarse de alguien.

N/A: Dije que actualizaría pronto y yo cumplo mis promesas xD. Espero les guste el capítulo y con esto comprendan la actitud de Edward, cuando él era pequeño sus padres estaban más enfrascados en salvar vidas que en su hijo, y cuando uno es pequeño lo que más desea es la atención de sus padres, los mimos y jugar. El tuvo que madurar rápido y vió situaciones difíciles cuando era muy niño. Además está la gran responsabilidad de ser todo lo que su abuelo deseo, por él mismo y por su abuelo.

Trataré de escribir mañana para actualizar en la noche o si no lo haré el viernes .

Espero y se pasen por mis otras historias, recuerden pasarse por **Recuerdos de Niñez **ya que solo secuela si hay cierta cantidad de rev's, porque o si no, me enfrasco en hacer fics nuevos y continuar los que ya tengo :B ahaha. Chau, que estén bien, cuídense!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

Después de un rato, al sentirse inquieta, Bella camino hacia el baño de damas. Fuera, en el vestíbulo choco con un hombre joven que entraba, y se hizo a un lado, sorprendida, cuando lo reconoció.

- ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy aquí para una reunión con mi nuevo jefe. He estado haciendo algunos cálculos en las Finanzas de la Compañía. Un poco de trabajo, algo indefinido por el momento.

- Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tu Jake – puso una mano sobre el brazo de el – buena suerte.

- Gracias. ¡Hey! Ya están aquí – miraba hacia la barra - ¿Puedo pedir una bebida para ti antes de que me reúna con ellos?

- ¡Oh, no! – Exclamo apresurada – Estoy aquí con…Edward.

- Debí adivinarlo – sonrió – Pero desearía presentarte. Ellos quedaran impresionados.

Bella movió la cabeza negativamente, pero su curiosidad es más fuerte.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – ahí estaba esa sensación de desagrado en su estomago cuando reconoció a los dos hombres sentados en una de las mesas - ¡Los Bronte! ¿Es esa la firma para la que piensas trabajar?

El color había desaparecido de su rostro y miraba horrorizada a Jacob.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Demasiado bien. Pero… ¿no lo sabes? La compañía es un lio. Piensan fusionarse con Cullen's y de nuevo estarás trabajando para Edward si lo hacen.

- Eso es – la sonrisa de Jacob mostraba satisfacción – Ello así han decidido no fusionarse, y de acuerdo con mis cifras quizás no lo hagan. En apariencia siempre ha sido un negocio familiar y van a tratar de que siga siéndolo, conmigo como Contable en jefe.

- Apuesto que es idea de James. Es un completo inútil.

- Bueno, hola de nuevo, Bella. Pensé que eras tú – ella estaba demasiado inmersa en discutir el tema para notar que se aproximaba James Bronte. Se estremeció de forma visible.

- Hola y adiós – y a Jacob le dijo: - Buena suerte. Creo que la necesitaras.

- Oh, no te apresures. Mi padre está ansioso de verte otra vez – James la sujetaba del brazo y la llevo hasta la mesa donde su padre se hallaba sentado; este estaba pálido, pero compuesto. El anciano le sonrió.

- Bella, cariño. ¡Qué agradable verte de nuevo! No tenía idea de que conocieras al señor Black.

- Trabajamos juntos en la Corporación Cullen – un leve color tiño sus mejillas.

- ¡Ah! Entonces sabrás sobre la supuesta fusión.

- Si, yo estaba en la reunión de esta mañana – se sorprendió de que no la hubiera reconocido cuando era obvio que James si – Yo soy la secretaria del señor Cullen. ¿Sabe él que no proseguirán con la fusión?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Todavía no. Las cosas no estaban finalizadas esta mañana, aunque espero decidir al final de nuestra pequeña discusión con el señor Black – se volvió hacia Jacob - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Podemos salvar la compañía?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que es posible. He hecho una lista de los procedimientos que creo que podrían funcionar, pero son bastantes rigurosos.

El señor Bronte sonrió y lanzo un suspiro.

- Me siento muy feliz, porque en realidad no quería dejar la compañía.

James parecía aburrirse con el tema; jugaba con su corbata y su mirada oba de Jacob a Bella con maliciosa diversión.

- ¿Y tú te sentirás contesto de dejar ir a Bella? – Interrumpió – Al no trabajar juntos, perderás muchas oportunidades ¿A ella aun le agrada el trabajo como antes? – su mano toco el hombro femenino y la bajo hasta su seno. Ella se tenso en repulsión y lo aparto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – el rostro de Jacob estaba inexpresivo y la sonrisa de James se amplio

- A ella le gustaba mucho – le guiño un ojo - ¿Entiendes?

- Francamente, no

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Bella – Ya veo que ella todavía tiene sus pequeñas debilidades por algo más rudo – se inclino y toco la barbilla de la chica - ¿Esto lo hiciste tu? ¡Bien por ti, Jacob!

Al contacto de su mano sobre su piel, Bella perdió el control.

- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi, James, o no respondo!

- ¿Qué, me darás un bofetón como acostumbrabas? – Se burlo – Si, por favor, aunque ese puntapié que me has dado antes me ha hecho un poco de daño.

- Debí adivinar que tu piel es demasiado gruesa para sufrir – comento Bella con amargura – Ojala te hubiera golpeado con más fuerza.

- ¿Quieres guerra? ¡Qué interesante! Quizá pueda obligarte más tarde, si mi amigo no le importa.

La mano de Jacob subió y asió con fuerza la camisa de James.

- Una palabra más de tu tonta boca, amigo, y lo lamentaras.

- ¡Esta bien! – James se soltó y levanto su mano. La gente empezaba a mirarlos; la piel de viejo señor Bronte se había vuelto amarillenta.

- Tendrán que perdonar a mi hijo – musito – Desafortunadamente, su madre lo hechó a perder.

- Por el momento a mi me gustaría echar a perder sus facciones – tomo el brazo de Bella – Realmente lamento involucrado en esto, señorita Swan.

- señorita Swan – repitió James, burlón - ¡Que íntimamente formal! ¿O son formalmente íntimos? Mi nombre afectuoso para ella era ''señorita Perrella'' *

Ante el apodo degradante que él solía decirle para molestarla, Bella se llevo las manos a los oídos.

- Eres de lo más…repugnante…

- Estoy de acuerdo – acepto Jacob furioso – y ya es hora de que alguien haga algo al respecto – levanto su puño, pero alguien con un puño de acero lo sujeto por la muñeca.

- Si alguien va a hacer algo al respecto, Black, seré yo.

Los iracundos ojos castaños de Jacob retaron a los fríos ojos verdes de Edward durante unos segundos, antes de que finalmente el primero se rindiera.

- James Bronte – Edward pronuncio el nombre como si fuera vomito – He oído muchas cosas desagradables sobre su carácter.

James, que casi estaba encogido, al enfrentarse a él dos hombres fornidos y enfadados, encontró valor en algún lado para desafiarlos.

- ¿De Bella Swan? – Indago, levantando el rostro ante Edward – Bien, si ella es tu secretaria, deberías reconocer sus mentirijillas – rio de forma desagradable – De hecho, apuesto a que no hay mucho de ella…que no conozcas…de forma intima.

Bella jadeo cuando el duro puño de Edward descargo un golpe en el mentón de James. Con un grito de angustiada humillación ella se dio la vuelta y fue a la salida. Solo oyó el golpe seco de James cuando cayó al suelo.

**N/A: Se suponía que actualizaría ayer pero no me funcionaba bien el internet. Espero les guste el capítulo, se acerca el final! Quiero mandar un saludo especial a todas las chicas nominadas al spilledcoffee porque yo leí todos los fics nominados y me encantaron (L) aunqe con unos llore demasiado … soy demasiado sensible.**

**En fin, cuídense y tengan un gran fin de semana, chau (k)**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18

… Solo se oyó el golpe seco del cuerpo de James cuando cayó al suelo…

Fuera, se encontró en medio de un grupo de gente que acababa de bajarse de un auto y que parecían asustados ante el tumulto de dentro.

Ella los empujo para pasar y se alejo con rapidez, fuera de la vista y del sonido de la sangrienta pelea que estaba segura que sobrevendría.

Edward salió y la encontró poco después. La chica se apoyaba en su coche y trataba de detener el fluir de sus lagrimas cuando el aprecio de pronto para ofrecerle su hombro.

- ¡Oh Edward! Siento haberte metido en esto

- No fue tu culpa. Yo perdí el control, y no lo lamento. Ese cerdo se lo merecía.

La chica estallo en otro torrente de lágrimas; él la abrazo un rato mientras su mano acariciaba el sedoso pelo.

Un rayo de luz los alumbro; provenía de un hombre entre el grupo de turistas y Edward lanzo improperios y lo alejo con una mano.

- este no es un buen lugar para tener un ataque de histeria – comento irritado.

- No estoy histérica, pero si lo estuviera creo que tengo derecho.

Ella se enderezo, sorprendida al notar como la envolvían los brazos masculinos, vio que un mar de rostros mostraba interés en ellos.

- ¡Oh Dios!

- Vamos – él la aparto de su lado – regresamos a cerrar esa reunión. El negocio con Bronte afortunadamente se ha terminado.

- ¿Decidieron no seguir adelante con la fusión?

- Si no lo hicieron, yo si – abrió la puerta del copiloto y la hizo subir empujándola suavemente. Bella se sentía contenta por ella, pero se preguntaba como quedaría Jacob con los Bronte. Sin duda sobreviviría de una u otra forma, quizás si él no se hubiera apresurado tanto en presentar la renuncia…

Miro hacia Edward y suspiro, él le apretó la rodilla.

- Algo bueno ha salido de esto – le comento con esa sonrisa torcida que ella tanto amaba – Significa que tenemos una tarde libre para nosotros – con el dedo toco su mejilla y le dijo con voz ronca y baja – También la noche si nos quedamos en el Hotel.

Después de una ligera vacilación, Bella respondió:

- entonces, tenemos que quedarnos.

N/A: Es de madrugada y hubo una replica súper fuerte que me despertó, así que como no podía dormir escribí este capítulo, es súper corto, pero es que era una continuación del anterior. Nos acercamos al final… Después les subo el otro capítulo, que será un poco más largo.

Besos!

Recuerden pasarse por mis otras historias, un poco más dedicadas a la relación olvidada por S. M. de Rennesme & Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

Pasaron la tarde remando en el rio. Bella descansó y permitió que Edward hiciera todo el trabajo. El se enrollo las mangas de la camisa revelando los fuertes y duros antebrazos, entre sus parpados entornados ella observaba el juego de sus músculos que traían a su memoria esos mismos brazos musculosos que la mantenían como deseosa prisionera de su amor.

- Edward – dijo somnolienta - ¿desde cuándo no hacías este tipo de cosas?

- ¿Te refieres remar en el rio, con una chica? – levanto una ceja para recordar – Probablemente desde mi primer año en la Universidad.

- Me refería a remar en un rio y no necesariamente con una chica ¿Siempre había una chica?

- Probablemente – había burla en sus ojos mientras Bella fruncía el entrecejo - hace tanto tiempo que no puedo recordar.

- ¿La experiencia o las chicas? – Hasta en sus propios oídos su voz sonó maliciosa - ¿Y por qué no lo haces desde hace tanto?

El dejo de remar, descansó los remos y se inclino para tocar la barbilla con sus dedos. Ella enderezo la cabeza, irritada.

- ¿Y ahora quien está verde de celos?

- No estoy celosa, solo irritada

- De hecho, no es muy interesante. Lo creas o no, no fueron tantas chicas. Estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando para tomarme esas historias en serio – levanto sus cejas, burlón – Y desde entonces, no ha habido una chica a quien yo quiera llevar a remar.

- No creo que ninguna de ella lo hubiera disfrutado, si Tanya es un ejemplo de tu gusto.

- supongo que no, quizás por eso no las lleve – sonrió el sonrojado rostro de Bella.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Tanya? – Por alguna causa, no podía dejar el asunto – Ella parece que es especial para ti.

Él entorno los ojos, con un brillo de irritación en las verdes profundidades.

- sí, supongo que lo es- el brillo se intensifico como advertencia - ¿Por qué no olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en el presente? Hagamos que este día sea memorable.

La chica se estremeció cuando una nube oscureció al sol. Un día ¿era todo lo que él le prometía? ¿Y después de eso qué? ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

Cuando la nube se movió y dejo sin mascara al sol, ella sacudió su súbita melancolía decidida a disfrutar ahí y ahora y no desperdiciar el preciado tiempo en preocuparse en el mañana.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Persuadí al personal del Hotel para que nos preparara una cesta. ¿Qué tal si nos detenemos en un lugar para comer?

- Eso sería encantador.

Acamparon a la orilla, a la sombra de los arboles, y comieron pan fresco, pollo y queso. Con el dramático gesto de un mago que extrae un conejo de un sombrero, Edward saco una botella de champan y dos copas de cristal, después de lo cual todo pareció tener un brillo especial.

Más tarde, después de guardar todo en la cesta se sentaron sobre una alfombrilla del auto; Edward con su espalda contra un tronco de un árbol y Bella sentada entre las rodillas dobladas de él.

Demasiado pronto conducían de regreso al Hotel, y su día perfecto llegaba a su fin. Bella como una tacaña que retuviera su tesoro contra su pecho, se asía con anticipación a la noche que la esperaba.

Tomaron una maravillosa cena; después bailaron en la terraza con la música de una pequeña orquesta que tocaba en forma discreta entre los árboles. Edward la llevaba con facilidad y dejaba que su cuerpo rozara el de ella con en una promesa atormentadora. La chica estimulada por la dulce tortura, pasaba del calor al frio con pequeños estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Bella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes, convertidos en lagunas misteriosas por la luz de la luna.

En respuesta a su mirada, Edward la sujeto más cerca y presiono sus labios con los de ella, suave y apasionado a la vez.

- Bella Swan – murmuro contra la suavidad de su mejilla – Te deseo ahora, vamos.

Bella le permitió que la tomara de la mano y la condujera fuera de la pista de baile, a través del atestado comedor y por la escalera a la habitación de ella. Una vez adentro, la chica fui izada en sus brazos y nada ni nadie le importaban más que ese hombre, que tenía la fuerza de elevarla hasta el cielo.

Hicieron el amor dulcemente, recorriéndose lentamente, conociéndose y compenetrándose, durante toda la noche, y cuando los primeros rayos del alba los encontraron, estaban todavía en los brazos uno del otro.

**N/A: Otro capítulo cortito, lo siento pero hoy actualizare mis otras historias también **** ahaha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Besos en un Tren**

**Capítulo 20**

Mientras el auto devoraba la distancia hacia la ciudad, el corazón de Bella empezó a entristecerse. Había sido una larga y maravillosa noche, pero ahora era de día y Edward no había dado indicios de qué podía esperar.

Sofocó un bostezo; él se volvió con una sonrisa íntima que le levantó el ánimo.

- ¿Cansada?

- Un poco - suspiró - No sé si podré responder bien a un día de trabajo hoy.

- Esa es la razón por la que te llevo a casa. Después de todo, es domingo, y ya que yo no estaré en la oficina tú bien puedes tomarte el día para dormir, lo que quieras.

La chica se sentía desilusionada. Al menos, en la oficina tendría oportunidad de verlo, aunque fuera un poco. Quedarse en casa sola sería horrible. ¿Por qué no podía decirle él algo alentador, amoroso...que le dejara saber lo que estaba pensando? La noche anterior no hubo limitación de palabras; sin embargo, ni una vez mecionó el amor, y ella tampoco. La chica esperaba que él lo insinuara y ansiosa lo habría seguido.

La joven suspiró profundamente y deseó poder preguntarle lo que quería saber, pero existía una barrera indefinible entre ellos esa mañana que hablaba más claro que las palabras. Edward no había prometido nada, excepto lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

La chica no echaría a perder esos recursos pidiéndole más.

Al llegar a su apartamento, él aparcó en la curva y apagó el motor. El corazón de Bella saltó con un poco de esperanza. ¿Qué decir que entraría? Alice estaría con Jasper y tendrían el apartamento solo para ellos.

- No me detendré - le informó, borrando el rayo de esperanza - Tengo algunos asuntos personales urgentes que atender.

Ella asintió sin ganas al sentir las lágrimas acumularse ¡Oh Dios! No iba a llorar...tragó con fuerza, y al hablar, sus palabras sonaron más como ruego que una aceptación.

- Entonces te veré en la oficina mañana.

- ¿Antes no? Pensé que podríamos cenar juntos, porque tengo algunas cosas que decirte.

- ¿Buenas o malas? - indagó mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

- Espera y verás. Vendré por ti a las ocho - señaló, tomando su mano en la suya.

El corazón de Bella cantaba cuando subía por los escalones de piedra frente a su puerta. Más tarde, sumergida en la bañera de agua caliente, su mente volvió a los últimos dos días y revivió lo más importante una y otra vez hasta que su cabeza se sintió aturdida con las dulces visiones.

El teléfono sonó cuando se envolvía en una enorme toalla de baño. Todavía goteando, se sintió tentada de dejarlo sonar, pero pensó que podría ser Edward, por lo que salió del baño tambaleante hacia el corredor.

- ¡Bella! me preguntaba si estarías en casa - la voz de Alice sonó fuerte en su oído - ¿Has visto ya los periódicos? Los puse en la mesilla del pasillo.

La chica, que luchaba contra la desilución, señaló irritada:

- No, no he tenido tiempo - luego añadió con sarcasmo - ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que yo debería ver a toda prisa?

- Míralo por tí misma-Alice hizo un sonido extraño - ¡Qué reunión!

Bella, afligida preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Abre el periódico. Tendrás un ataque y Edward también, yo creo.

Con una sensación de malestar en el estómago, Bella se aseguró la toalla entorno a su cuerpo y recogió el periódico, buscando en las páginas algo que explicara los oscuros comentarios de su amiga.

Volvió otra página y entonces lo encontró; como Alice predijo. Los titulares decían ''La más prometedora fusión de Cullen'' y debajo había un informe detallado que hizo que su sangre se enfriara.

_Edward Cullen, que actualmente está involucrado en fusiones con compañia de ingenería con dificultades, encontró tiempo este fin de semana para una pequeña fusión personal. ¿Y quién puede culparlo? la sensual secretaria Isabella Swan fue el centro de una competencia entre tres partes de la que el magnate resultó victorioso. Él estuvo involucrado en una pelea con el antiguo jefe de ella, que indudablemente reclamaba derechos previos._

¿De dónde habían obtenido toda esa información? La joven asombrada y horrorizada, continuó leyendo.

_A Tanya Denalí, la hermosa actriz, que recientemente ha ganado el papel principal en una nueva película americana de acción, le espera una gran sorpresa. Mientras ella está ocupada cautivando a los chicos del otro lado del Atlántico, su hombre, en casa se toma el tiempo para aventurillas personales. Parece que la actriz no puede ganar todo el tiempo..._

El artículo continuaba en el mismo tono malicioso, entremezclando fotografías. Una, que era obvio que habían tomado delante del hotel después de la pelea con James, la mostraba a ella en los brazos de Edward, con el rostro presionado contra su garganta y la mano de él acariciando su pelo. Otras tomas mostraban a la chica y a su jefe besándose bajo los árboles, bailando y finalmente cuando él la conducía por la escalera del hotel, hasta su cama.

Sintiendo náuseas, Bella arrojó el periódico y corrió al baño. Salió minutos depués, pálida y asombrada, para responder el teléfono que volvía a sonar con insistencia.

- Bella - la voz de Edward le llegó entre la bruma - Te llamo para decirte que no podrá ser esta noche. Algo importante ha surgido.

- Ya he visto los periódicos

- ¡Ah! entonces lo sabes

- ¡ Edward, lo siento mucho! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, y yo soy quien hara las cosas - la cortó bruscamente - Sin embargo, es un lío y va a llevar algo de tiempo solucionarlo.

- Iré a la oficina mañana - insistió ella - Si me quedo en casa me volveré loca.

- Está bien, si eso quieres. Puedes empezar con las notas que tomaste.

- ¿Te veré allí? - sonó un poco desesperada

- Mañana no, pero pronto - la voz de él parecía distante - Si algún periodista aparece por allí, manten la calma y no les digas nada. Adios por ahora.

- ¡Edward, espera!

- Tengo que irme Bella, te llamaré - aseguró con voz suave.

**N/A: **Lo sé, no tengo perdón alguna y aunque tengo cien mil razones da lo mismo porque sé lo que se siente estar esperando un capítulo que no llega nunca xD. Puede que el otro capítulo sea el último, todo depende si el capítulo 21 lo hago largo o corto, ahí veré como queda mejor. Es probable que el otro capitulo sea un dramon de aquellos. Recuerden pasar por mis otros fics, estoy haciendo uno de cuando Edward nace, se llama Primerizos y ya tiene su primer capítulo en fanfiction :D ! No se si les pase... pero odio ODIO los Bella x Emmett! lo juro, no se, se me es taaaaaa raro. Además, que por lo general Edward perdona la infidelidad ... ¿En que planeta alguien perdonaria a su pareja si esta se acosto con su hermano? no sé... en fin jsjkakjsjasja que esten bien y leanme, actualizaré pronto :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Besos en un Tren**

**Capítulo 21**

Él había prometido llamarla, pero tres días después no había recibido ninguna comunicación suya, excepto un corto mensaje tomado por Alice mientras Bella dormía, en el que Edward informaba que debía salir de la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? - exigió, furiosa - ¿Qué quiso decir con salir de la ciudad? ¿Dijo a dónde? ¿O cuándo iba a regresar?

- Me temo que no. Parecía cansado y no quise preguntarle

Entonces, cuando el rostro de Bella se entristeció, ella le dió un fuerte abrazo y una palmada en la espalda en un gesto de consuelo.

- ¡Vemos Bells! Él no es el único hombre en el mundo. Sólo tienes que olvidarlo.

- Así que tú también piensas que él me está desairando...

- Probablemente. En su posición uno no puede culparlo.

- ¿Crees que no? - replicó Bella - ¿Es solo otro jefe jugueteando con su secretaria, hasta que las cosas se ponen complicadas?

- Quizá ésta sea sólo una experiencia, Bells - apuntó Alice, suave.

Bella se atrincheró, incapaz de soportar la compasión en los ojos de su amiga, que conformaban sus peores temores. Si hubo una oportunidad para ella con Edward, la había perdido.

Pero la verdadera confirmación llegó al día siguiente, en el mismo periódico, con el titular ''Edward Cullen cruza el Atlántico para confesar que ha sido un chico malo''.

Así que eso quiso decir cuando se refería a salir de la ciudad, pensó la joven. ¡Eso era! ¡Se acabó! ¡Terminó! Aún antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de empezar.

Le parecía imposible que ella pudiera sentirse más herida hasta que vió el titular del día siguiente, sobre una fotografía de Tanya en los brazos de Edward: ''Suenan campanas de boda''.

Jacob llamó para invitarla a comer, pero no tenía ganas de ir. Sin embargo, él parecía tan complacido de la vida que habría sido cruel rechazarlo.

Era la primera vez que salía en una semana, la primera ocasión en que hizo al menos el esfuerzo de ocultar los estragos de su infelicidad.

Ahora que había hecho el esfuerzo, sintió que su ánimo volvía; Alice tenía razón, Edward Cullen no era el único hombre en el mundo.

Jacob estaba atractivo y feliz. La recibió en el lugar de la cita con una caja de bombones.

- Hubiera traído flores también - le sonrió - pero tendría que haber ido con ellas todo el día.

Durante la comida, Bella se interesó por su trabajo y preguntó por el señor Bronte padre.

- El trabajo es fabuloso; el viejo está floreciendo ahora que se ha librado del lastre de su hijo.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido con James? - preguntó con un eco del familiar estremecimiento que pensar en él le provocaba.

- Creo que se fue a Australia. Justo como en los viejos tiempos cuando los villanos eran deportados.

- Que Dios proteja Australia - gimió Bella

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero almenos él está definitivamente fuera de tu camino. Así que puedes relajarte - sonrió - Tengo un mensaje para ti del Señor Bronte. Cuando te sientas harta de ser la esclava de Cullen, hay un empleo esperándote.

Jacob, de modo inesperado, cubrió su mano con la suya.

- Él piensa muy bien de ti, Bella, y lo dice en serio, si alguna vez desearas aceptarlo.

Cuando volvió a la oficina había dos hombres esperando en el corredor.

- Ahí está - señaló uno, y saludo excitado en dirección de Bella - ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué te parece una foto? - la tomó del brazo y la empujo contra la pared - Pon la mano en el picaporte y mueve la cabeza un poco.

Bella subío los brazos para ocultar el rostro cuando el flash se encendió.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - exigió, indignada - A ninguna persona no autorizada se les permite pasar por este pasillo.

- ¡Fabuloso! - exclamó sin temor el periodista - Toma una foto de su expresión Fred. Aunque él se haya ido tras su antiguo amor, la pequeña secretaria le es fiel hasta el fin. Esa mirada desafiante los dejará muertos.

- ¡Fuera! O tendré que echarlos - Bella les dio la espalda y metió la llave en la cerradura. Cuando la puerta de abrió se apresuró a entrar y la cerró con fuerza ante ellos.

- ¿Qué tal una historia exclusiva, cariño? - persistió con su estridente voz resonando a traves de la gruesa puerta - De cómo el hombre poderoso usó y abusó de su secretaria. Ganrás dinero. No rechaces una oportunidad como esta. No seas tonta...él no lo merece.

La chica puso las manos sobre sus orejas ''No lo merece''. Las palabras del hombre hacian eco en su cerebro. Quizá tuviera razón. Edward había corrido a hacer las pases con Tanya, y la había dejado a merced de esos horribles periodistas.

Y tal ve al otro día estaría de regreso y esperaría que ella hubiera terminado el trabajo de tipear y hacer informes de las reuniones. Se atrincheraría detrás del alto muro de su autoridad y todo continuaría, pera él, igual que siempre.

Pero para Bella nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Simplemente no podía quedarse y fingir que su corazón no estaba roto.

Cruzó hasta el escritorio de Edward y levantó el auricular. Marcó primero el numero de seguridad y luego llamó a Jacob.

**N/A: El próximo capítulo es el último! y será bastante largo :). Espero sus Review! Crreo que haré epílogo, porque siempre que leo adaptaciones no los hacen y uno se queda esperando saber que paso xD.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Besos en un Tren**

**Capítulo 22**

Bella estaba de pie en el andén de la estación en paciente espera del tren que la alejaría del dolor de su corazón. Una vez había escapado de James Bronte y había terminado en los brazos de un desconocido… ¿Cómo adivinar entonces lo que sucedería cuando llegara a conocer al desconocido? Ahora ella volvía a Bronte con un dolor mucho mayor.

Había unas cuantas personas a esa hora tan temprana del día lunes y noto con satisfacción que el tren que se acercaba al andén venía medio vacío. Encontró un rincón en la parte trasera del tren y se acomodó para mirar por la ventanilla cuando el tren se alejara. Sumida en sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos, fatigada.

Todo le hacía recordarlo. Ahí fue donde todo empezó, en un tren. La chica lo beso, abriendo al mismo tiempo la puerta a la más maravillosa y dolorosa experiencia de su vida. ¿Cómo pudo creer que aunque fuera un momento que los recuerdos la dejarían?

Edward estaba cerca, podía sentir su presencia física…casi creía que el se hallaba junto a ella, con sus labios sobre los suyos, ligeros, tiernos, arrancando el corazón de su cuerpo. Sus dedos corrían por las mejillas y apartaban las lágrimas que fluían descontroladas.

- Bella – susurraba su nombre contra sus labios.

- Edward ¡Oh, Edward! – se sacudió para poder despertar, incapaz de poder soportar más, y se encontró mirando la intensidad del verde de sus ojos, los cuales estaban entornados, inseguros y sin el brillo característico.

- Realmente eres tú – susurró – pensé que soñaba.

- ¿Era un buen sueño?

La realidad la inundó con todas sus barreras. No había forma que se abriera a él de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se enderezo y se apartó de ella en respuesta a su rechazo.

- Busco a una chica que conocí, a una que es muy especial para mí.

- ¿Es esa la única razón?

- La única – confirmo sin dejar de ver sus ojos

- pero has conocido a tantas chicas…

- Es que a esta la debo recompensar, mi dulce señorita impulsiva, pero tengo que besarte de nuevo.

La atrajo a sus brazos, la beso con su fuerte, dura y hambrientos labios. Cuando al fin el levanto la cabeza y miró sus ojos, llenos de confusión, de duda, gimió y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella y entre su perfumado pelo.

- Bella ¡Como te he echado de menos! – sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo; los de él llenos de tierna desesperación, los de ella brillantes por las nuevas lagrimas.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?

- No lo hice, ni por un momento. Tú siempre estuviste ahí – antes de que ella pudiera comprender su extraña respuesta, el beso de nuevo, con la boca calida y persuasiva, que la inducía, llevándola más y más lejos, hasta que ella jadeo y su corazón latió jubilosamente.

Sin embargo, cierta cordura volvió a la chica cuando las manos de el empezaron a moverse sobre su cuerpo. Sonrojada y sin aliento, lo empujo.

-Edward – susurró – estamos en un tren, y no es un compartimiento vacío de primera clase... Hay gente aquí.

El se retiro y miro entorno los curiosos rostros vueltos en su dirección, pero apartaron la mirada con prisa.

- Vamos – la puso de pie – nos bajamos en la próxima parada

- Pero, Edward – protesto – Llegare tarde a la oficina. El señor Bronte…

El presiono su boca contra la suya brevemente.

- Puede buscarse otra secretaria – declaró con firmeza – Tu me perteneces.

- Pero…

- Sin peros.

Se encontraban en un lindo departamento exquisitamente amoblado, donde Bella se encontraba fuera de lugar. Era todo Tan elegante y sofisticado que se hallaba en un ambiente infra natural. El departamento de Edward se encontraba en un gran edificio, exquisitamente decorado y que mostraba elegancia y prestancia. Cuando llegaron Edward la metió en el ascensor y apretó el botón del ultimo piso, o sea el penthouse.

Cuando llegaron ahí se encontró ante una inmensa puerta de roble, y al entrar se quedo maravillada con la decoración minimalista y moderna. Edward le indico que se sentara y ella obedeció.

- Tienes un departamento adorable, absolutamente maravilloso.

- Estoy de acuerdo – convino, mirando el rostro de ella - ¿Quieres una taza de té o café?

- Té – respondió, pero deseaba que se quedara a su lado en lugar de correr a la cocina. Había muchas preguntas que surcaban su mente y como si leyera los pensamientos, el comento:

- Las preguntas y respuestas después.

El regreso con el te y se lo ofreció. Ella lo bebió tímidamente. En ese instante el era de nuevo muy masculino e intimidante. Ese era su mundo, uno que la joven solo podía imaginar.

Al percibir su estremecimiento, el sonrió.

Este bien ¿Por donde empezamos?

Edward estaba sentado algo lejos de ella en el sofá. Bella, en el otro extremo, de pronto se sintió perdida. ¿Cómo llegar a él desde ahí? ¿Cómo podía volver a confiar en el?

Se bebió la última gota de su té, y espero hasta que el silencio se volvió insoportable, así que intervino.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme? – Su voz revelaba lo profundo de su dolor.

- Alice me lo dijo cuando llamé esta mañana, dio que acababas de salir a la estación.

- Debí saber que no podía confiar en ella en lo que a ti concierne. Mi amiga aun piensa que eres maravilloso después de todo.

- Pero he dejado de serlo para ti ¿Es así?

- Si, así es. He aprendido algunas lecciones sobre lealtad. Raras veces funciona en ambos sentidos, en tu caso es obvio que Tanya estaba primero. No pude soportar quedarme para averiguar en dónde quedaba yo.

- Debiste esperar Bella, porque iba a regresar. Sólo debía hacer cosas y no quería involucrarte mas de lo necesario, eso solo te habría lastimado.

- ¿Piensas que apresurarte a regresar junto a Tanya no me lastimo? ¿Tan pronto después de lo que compartimos juntos? ¿Te importaba siquiera? – su barbilla parecía desafiante – No, ¡Por supuesto que no! Primero pensaste en Tanya y fuiste a buscarla.

- Si, fui a buscar a Tanya, y por dos razones; una, para decirle que todo había terminado entre nosotros. Sentí que tenia que hacerlo frente a frente porque se lo debía, además ella se había hecho muchas ilusiones, aunque yo no le di pie a ninguna.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- Segundo – repitió – Quería apartar a los periodistas de ti, distraer su atención con algo que encontraran más interesante, con la esperanza de que te dejaran sola.

- ¡Ya veo! – su tono era irónico - ¿No estabas preocupado por ti?

- He pasado por este tipo de cosas antes. No deja marcas en mi – hizo una mueca – Te hubieran hecho pedazos.

- ¿Le…hiciste el amor a Tanya mientras estabas allá?

- ¡Claro que no! No le he hecho nada desde el día que te conocí y presentí que traías algo especial a mi vida.

- Entonces ¿Por qué le propusiste matrimonio? – su rostro mostró sincera ira.

- ¡Eso fue una habladuría de los periódicos y revistas!

- Pero la besaste – añadió – Yo vi la fotografía.

- No la bese, Bella – dijo mirándola a los ojos mostrando la sinceridad de sus palabras – solo la estaba abrazando, es una amiga.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y como si fueran dos imanes se acercaron y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso, demostrando todo lo que se extrañaron.

Bella se sentía extasiada. ¡Todo fueron habladurías de la prensa! Sonrío levemente sin pensarlo, hasta que recordó algo.

- Olvide darte un mensaje de Tanya. Al día siguiente después que me llevaste a cenar, me pidió que te dijera que lo sentía, que no había podido cenar contigo la noche anterior, pero que estaba libre esa noche – Edward la aparto y le levanto la barbilla para mirarla con intensidad perturbadora a los ojos.

- ¿Y tú le creiste? Creíste que tu habias sido la segunda eleccion.

- Eso parecía…

- Entonces que poco me conoces – sonrio, sombrio – Yo te invite porque queria cenar contigo, y nunca invite a Tanya. Esa fue probablemente su forma de vengarse por nuestra fotografia publicada de cuando salimos juntos a cenar.

Bella suspiro y sintio que el nudo de su corazon se disolvia.

- Ese dia ella se porto horrible contigo

- Lo siento, cariño. Pro creo que debemos pasar a otro problema… Tu y yo.

- ¿Qué hay sobre tu y yo?

- Una cosa: tu carta de renuncia me ha dejado sin secretaria en un tiempo muy difícil – cerro los labios con expresión pensativa – Aunque supongo que Jessica puede encargarse de lo que queda ahora que su pierna funciona bien.

- ella nunca podrá transcribir mi taquigrafía – comento indignada – ¿Que te detiene a romper mi carta de renuncia?

- Creo que no deseo hacerlo

- ¿Prefieres a Jessica? – añadió con una nota de pánico en su voz

- ¿En mi oficina? Si. Ella es bastante menos conflictiva con la rutina de trabajo. Contigo a mi lado todo el día, encuentro difícil concentrarme y pensar en alguna otra cosa que no sea cuanto te deseo.

- Eso no era obvio – declaro ella con frialdad – No sientes nada más por mi que no sea deseo.

- Amar…desear…en lo que a ti concierne es lo mismo. No puedo desearte sin amarte, y no puedo amarte sin desearte. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

- Nunca – negó y entonces comprendió. Con sus besos, sus abrazos, su ojos, con todo su ser se lo decia. En su temor e inseguridad ella nunca lo habia entendido – Si lo hubiera sabido…simplemente no lo podia creer.

- Hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo – dijo el, sonriendo – Tendremos que recuperarlo ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?

- Si, por favor- se arrebujo entre sus brazos.

- No aquí, lo que tengo en mente podría ser bastante fatigoso – dijo tomandola en brazos.

- Voy a echar de menos la oficina ¿Podría seguir hasta…?

El la dejo caer encima de la cama y empezó a desnudarla.

- Cada cosa a su tiempo, en estos momentos te estoy entrevistando para esposa y madre de mis hijos, y te advierto que exijo los mas altos niveles, en cada departamento. ¿Quieres el empleo?

- Si …pero…

- Entonces lo tienes, nos casaremos.

- Pero ¿no quieres ver mi curriculum vitae? – la risa se atasco en su garganta al darse cuenta que el estaba completamente desnudo. Tan bello, tan perfecto…

- Por supuesto – él se sentó en la cama y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, con una expresión nebulosa en los verdes ojos – Lo haremos juntos, poco a poco. Empezando ahora.

Termino de quitarle la ropa mientras se miraban a los ojos.

- ¡Por dios Bella! Eres algo nuevo cada vez.

- Edward por favor, he esperado mucho tiempo

- Te amo – dijo besándola intensamente.

- Yo también te amo Edward, yo también

_**Fin**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Besos en un Tren**

Epílogo

Habían pasado casi cuatro años, cuatro largos años. Bella seguía casi igual que siempre, pero se veía más madura, era una mujer hecha y derecha, y su esbelto cuerpo estaba más delineado y curvilíneo. Sin embargo sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, aunque ahora con más brillo.

- Hola Bella, buenas tardes – saludó a la secretaria con una sonrisa. Bella se la devolvió feliz, ella era una chica estupenda, mucho mejor que Jessica Stanley.

- Hola Angie, ¿Está Edward? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Vio como la cara de Ángela se volvió un poco tensa.

- No…eh…el Señor Cullen salió hace unos minutos – dijo sin mirar a la castaña a los ojos. Bella enarcó una de sus cejas

- Eres una pésima mentirosa, Áng. Creo que incluso más que yo – dijo Bella y se dirigió a la oficina de su ex jefe. Abrió sin tocar, esperando ver lo peor.

- ¡Edward Cullen que estás haciendo!

Y ahí encima del escritorio un rostro femenino se giró sobresaltado. Sus enormes y bellos ojos color chocolate brillaron con temor y sus rizos color cobre se agitaron por el movimiento.

- Bella…amor…eh – dijo dubitativo Edward, sentado en su silla casi abrazando a la mujer, sin corbata y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. En sus ojos se veía el miedo – Ángela no te debió dejar entrar – dijo casi tartamudeando.

Si, Edward Cullen tartamudeaba de nervios frente a su esposa, que lo había pillado con las manos en la masa. Vio como ella se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos y abrazo a la chica, que de inmediato rodeo su cuello y escondió su cara en el hombro de él.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué hace Rennesme aquí? ¡Se supone que debería estar en el preescolar!

- Pero amor…- comenzó Edward, pero no encontró palabras.

Si, la mujer que estaba ahí era Rennesme Cullen, fruto del matrimonio de Bella y Edward que se efectúo cuatro meses después de su reencuentro en el tren. Cuando volvieron de la Luna de miel, un día viernes, Bella le pidió a su esposo que la acompañara a dar un paseo. Él se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaban en la Estación de Trenes, y al poco rato Bella lo obligo a subirse a un tren bastante lleno. Cuando al fin se sentaron Bella lo miro con expresión de miedo, y luego de morderse el labio inferior durante unos minutos le soltó de sopetón "Estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses". La alegría de Edward fue inmensa, la abrazó y beso sin importar si alguien los veía. Así, casi siete meses después, el 10 de Septiembre nació Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swan, una hermosa bebe que se convirtió en la luz de sus vidas.

Pero gran problema, Edward tenía una relación bastante 'especial' con su pequeña, probablemente por que era mujer, y era la princesita de papá. Hace dos semanas la pequeña había comenzado el preescolar, pero cuando Rennesme se aburría, llamaba a Edward y el la iba a buscar.

- Edward, la princesita necesita amigos – dijo Bella. Al principio era entretenido, pero luego de dos semanas se aburría – debes dejarla crecer.

- ¡No! – dijo casi desesperado Edward. Ahora trabajaba menos y pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia y que su niña se estuviera alejando de él, lo tenia casi al borde de la depresión, casi hace un escándalo el primer día de clases si no es por Bella que lo detiene.

- Mami, yo quelo tar con papi – dijo Rennesme con sus enormes ojos y un puchero, era tan difícil negarle algo.

- ¿Y no quieres tener amigos? – le dijo Bella mientras acariciaba sus rizos, sin embargo ella no se alejo de su padre ni un milímetro

- Nop, yo ya teno amigos – dijo sonriendo – Mis amigos del padque son más simpatacos que los niñios del colegio, ellos le pusieron pegamento al pelo de Lily – dijo arrugando el seño igual que su padre, a veces parecían clones – yo puedo tener mis amigos del padque y jugar con ellos todos los días cuando papi me lleve.

- ¿Y quien te cuidará? Eres muy chiquitita para cuidarte tu solita – añadió Bella mirándola con ternura.

- Yo puedo cuidarla amor, sabes que no me molesta en nada traerla a la oficina, después almorzamos los tres juntos, y ella puede dormir su siesta en el sofá, y después nos podemos ir al parque.

Bella rió, nunca pensó que en un tren conocería el amor de su vida, nunca pensó que con un desconocido habría terminado casada y que el día de hoy tendría una hermosa hija de tres años.

Suspiró, cuando ellos dos se unían era imposible contradecirlos, negarles algo o incluso ignorarlos.

- ¡Esta bien! – Dijo mientras ellos se abrazaban, chocaban sus manos y se deban besos en las mejillas – Pero deberán portarse bien…

Pero antes de que Bella terminara de formular la frase se encontraba en los brazos de su esposo, que la daba vueltas y reía feliz. Se detuvo unos segundos después.

- Gracias mi amor – beso su frente – no sabes lo difícil que es para mi tener a mi princesita lejos – besó su nariz – Ahora no solo te tendré a ti aquí cerquita, si no que tendré a mi bebe aquí también – Beso su labios con pasión, pero siempre con suavidad y ternura – Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – le dijo y continúo devorando sus labios.

- ¡Yo tamien los amo! – gritó Rennesme derepente, parada arriba del escritorio y dando saltitos.

Definitivamente, era perfecto.

- Edward- dijo Bella más tarde acostados en su cama, tranquilamente.

- Mhhhm – dijo mientras acariciaba distraídamente la espalda desnuda de la chica.

- Estoy embarazada.

**N/A: No tengo palabras! Nunca pensé que me iban a dejar tantos reviews ni que iban a ser tantas las chicas que leyeron esta adaptación. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a ****través de estos meses, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusto el fic. Quiero decir que en uno de los capítulos doy toda la información por si quieren leer el libro original, esta es una adaptación, pero tiene variaciones bastante notables con respecto al original. Espero les guste el epílogo, solo lo hice porque en todas las adaptaciones que uno lee nunca hacen epílogos ¬¬ y creo que a veces son necesarios xD por lo menos para mi. Espero les guste y de verdad ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Pásense por mis otros fic's, en este se muestra la relación de padre e hija en la S. Meyer no ahondo, y la mayoría de mis fics se basan bastante en ella, por que imagino a Edward como un papá genial. Cuídense!**

**Ah; aclaraciones: Si, Bella trabaja con Edward en la Empresa, pero en partes distintas, o si no dudo que trabajaran mucho xD .-**


	25. Chapter 25

Chicas, pasé a la segunda etapa de votaciones en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad. De todo corazón les pido que si leyeron mis historia y les gustó voten por mi =)

Las **votaciones ya empezaron**, así que las invito a pasarse por el link http : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3429837/ (sin los espacios) y votar por mi historia "**Tiempo de Navidad**" (si aún no la lee, espero que lo haga).

Perdón por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero incluso me encuentro en un ciber xd espero que en cuanto mi notebook se recupere actualizaré todos los fics =)


End file.
